Mi mentor
by HungerGirrl
Summary: Peeta Mellark, uno de los mentores más codiciados del Capitolio. Está a punto de volver a ser mentor en los Juegos del Hambre para el distrito 12. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Peeta se enamore del tributo que ayudara en los Juegos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Habían pasado 5 años desde que el chico de 17 años Peeta Mellark había ganado los Juegos del Hambre, ahora era mentor del distrito doce. Un chico guapo, rubio y atlético. Conocido en el capitolio por tener varias amantes en cada uno de los distritos.

Peeta Mellark el tributo vencedor del distrito 12.

Vivía solo, en la aldea de los vencedores, no quería la molesta compañía de su madre, ni la fastidiosa de sus hermanos. Al único que quería era a su padre, que había muerto en un "accidente trágico" después de que se rehusara a querer ser mentor.

Peeta veía a los tributos como cosas, realmente no le importaba lo que les pasara ni si sobrevivían, porque él sabía el dolor de ser un campeón. Por las noches despertaba gritando y sudando frío recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar para ser un vencedor, una pieza más del Capitolio.

Haymitch, era su compañero en cuanto a mentores y su único amigo, por así decirlo. Y es que a Peeta no le gustaba tener mucho contacto humano fuera del sexo. No quería que la gente supiera sus debilidades, ni lo mucho que le atemorizaba volver al Capitolio cada año. Pero al menos aun faltaban 2 meses para la cosecha, por lo que se sentía más tranquilo.

-Esta casa está hecha un asco.

Peeta frunció el ceño y miro a Haymitch.

-Dime, ¿tu casa aún apesta a alcohol y a orines?

-Mi casa, muchacho, ahora es limpiada por alguien.

-Vaya ¡jamás imagine que Effie se atrevería a limpiar tus porquerías!

Haymitch escupió su trago y miró a Peeta divertido.

-Es una chica muy linda que vive en la Veta. No habla mucho, necesita el dinero y limpia bien. Además no está nada mal.

-Creo que es hora de que te largues.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo saco a empujones.

-Hey, tranquilo, mira ve a buscarla, era enserio, no te vendría nada mal algo de limpieza en este lugar.

-Lárgate.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y fue a la cocina, a tratar de preparar uno de los pastelillos que su padre le había enseñado hacer.

Katniss Everdeen, era una chica alta, de cabello castaño y ojos grises y profundos. Preocupada siempre por el bienestar de su familia, tenía fama de ser una excelente cazadora. Vivía sola con su madre y su pequeña hermana Prim, su pequeña adoración.

Cruzaba de vez en cuando la cerca eléctrica para encontrarse con su mejor amigo en el bosque. Cazaban un rato y después iban a cambiar su caza por algo de comida y algunas veces dinero. Pero ahora era diferente, el Capitolio había subido los precios de todos, necesitaba el dinero más que nunca. A su madre se le acababan las medicinas para tratar gente y necesitaba de ellas para poder ganar algo de dinero. Pero conseguir medicinas así era muy caro. En Panem vivir era muy caro.

-Buenos días señor. Dijo tímidamente Katniss al entrar a la casa de Haymitch

-Buenos días, preciosa. Te dejo para que hagas tu magia en esta pocilga.

Katniss sonrió un poco y Haymitch se retiró. En realidad Katniss odiaba ese trabajo. Limpiar la casa de un hombre alcohólico, que no tenía ni el más mínimo respeto por sí mismo o por su vida, la hacía rabiar. Encontrar tres botellas de whisky u otra bebida, la sacaban de sus casillas, pero necesitaba el dinero.

Katniss estaba tan concentrada limpiando una mancha en el suelo, que no noto cuando la puerta de enfrente se abría.

-Haymitch, me llego esta botella a mi casa y parece que es tuya.

Katniss se sobresalto y tiro el trapo que traía en la mano. Nunca había visto a Peeta Mellark en persona, solo había oído hablar de él.

-Buenos días.

Dijo nerviosa, Peeta asintió con la cabeza, la pasó de lado, como si fuera otro mueble en la casa. Katniss lo miró ofendida. No era de esas chicas que eran fáciles de intimidar, y menos por el hecho de estar limpiando la casa de alguien.

-Buenos días.

Repitió más fuerte.

Peeta se volvió sorprendido, nadie le había hablado así desde que había ganado y esta chica que sobre todo era solo una mucama se había tomado la libertad de hablarle.

-Buenos días.

Contestó frio. Katniss volvió a lo suyo satisfecha y Peeta subió a la habitación de Haymitch ofendido.

-Haymitch.

Bufo, ahí estaba tirado de borracho en su cama, el cuarto apestaba como de costumbre, y por un segundo sintió pena por la chica que le hacía la limpieza.

-Peeta amigo.

Haymitch hablo con la mandíbula caída, así como suele hablar un borracho.

-La chica que te hace la limpieza

-Esta buena lo sé.

-No, no se que se ha creído, pero se ha atrevido a dirigirme la palabra.

Haymitch se levantó riendo y palmeo la espalda de Peeta.

-Amigo, no sé quién te dijo que por ganar los Juegos te hacías superior a los demás, al contrario.

Su mirada se obscureció y Peeta se levanto como si el toque de Haymitch quemará.

-Bueno, quiero contratarla. Solo espero que no me hable, eso es todo.

-Será muy difícil, he escuchado que es toda una fichita.

-Yo sabré controlarla.

-Pues si ella acepta adelante.

Peeta bajo las escaleras, exactamente iguales a las que estaban en su casa y busco a la chica. Entró a la cocina y la vio mirando a uno de los pocos árboles que había fuera del bosque en el distrito.

Peeta carraspeo y la chica se sobresalto un poco.

-Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpirla.

-No hay cuidado.

Katniss se levanto del banquillo y camino hasta la puerta trasera.

-No se vaya, necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Ve a alguien más por aquí?

Contestó molesto.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Venía a proponerte un trabajo. Limpiando mí casa

Katniss lo miró por un momento, Peeta descubrió sus ojos grises, extraños, pensó.

-No lo sé. Déjeme pensarlo.

-¿Estas en posición de hacerlo? No tengo su tiempo.

Katniss sabía que no tenía opción, pero realmente no quería limpiar la casa de ese hombre tan desesperante.

-Vale.

Suspiro.

-Mañana temprano. Te quiero frente a mi casa, no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Katniss asintió, asimilando toda la información. Peeta salió apresurado por la puerta trasera y se metió a su pequeña recamara en donde le esperaban sus pinceles, cuadros y colores.

-Señor.

Katniss metió un poco la cabeza en la puerta del cuarto de Haymitch.

-Dime Haymitch preciosa, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podría salir para que limpie un poco su habitación?

-Suerte con eso, tengo que salir. Te veo mañana.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo y se fue. A Katniss le sorprendía la desfachatez de aquel hombre, dejar a una extraña en su casa, sin importarle si le roba algo o se adueña de su casa.

Entró al cuarto, la nariz de Katniss se arrugo, su vista se nublo, comenzaron a picarle los ojos por la peste. Salió corriendo. Ahora sabía porque le había deseado suerte.

Busco un trapo limpio en la cocina, se lo amarro en la mitad de la cara, se armo de valor y entro de nuevo al cuarto de Haymitch.

Peeta seguía pintando sin pensar, haciendo trazos y dibujos sin siquiera prestar atención, pensaba en los ojos grises de hacía un rato. En la chica, en la cosecha que se aproximaba.

Sus dibujos fueron tomando forma y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a dibujar unos ojos. Unos ojos, los ojos de _ella. _

Peeta arrugo la hoja para arrojarla por la ventana. Desde la cosecha en la que había sido seleccionado, no había podido dejar de soñar con esos ojos. Con sus ojos lloros, sus miradas de esperanza.

Peeta sollozó un poco. Hubiera preferido morir, a sobrevivir los Juegos del Hambre.

Esa noche, por primera vez en 5 años, no soñó con esos ojos. Soñó con unos ojos grises, unos ojos grises muy extraños. Una cabellera castaña atrapada en una trenza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2. **_

Katniss se levantó muy temprano, le dio un pequeño beso a su hermana y salió por la puerta. Corrió hacia el bosque y encontró a su mejor amigo.

-Gale.

Corrió a su lado sonriendo un poco.

-Catnip ¿no es muy temprano para ti?

Le dio un ligero golpe.

-Tengo otro trabajo.

-¿A si? ¿De qué?

Katniss agacho un poco la mirada.

-Limpiaré la casa de Peeta Mellark.

-¿Qué dices? No lo creo Katniss, ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El tipo tiene fama.

Katniss pensó, recordó todo lo que había oído hablar de él. Que era un ligador, un rompecorazones, adicto al sexo, decían muchas otras. Pero a Katniss no le preocupaban ninguna de estas cosas, ella no era una chica muy experimentada en todos esos temas y ni siquiera quería serlo. Además no creía que un hombre así, fuera a fijarse en una chica de 17 años como ella. No, Katniss no se menospreciaba, solo pensaba que ella era muy diferente a él.

-Tengo que irme, me pido que llegara temprano.

-Iré por ti cuando salgas, no me da mucha confianza.

-Está bien, saldré a la misma hora que con Haymitch.

-Te veré entonces.

Pasó la cerca de nuevo y corrió a casa de Peeta.

Peeta se despertó sudando frío de nuevo. Soñó con unos ojos grises que al despertar recordó de inmediato a quien pertenecían.

-No puede ser.

Dijo intranquilo. Se levantó rápidamente, se dio una pequeña ducha y bajo cuando escucho a alguien tocando en la puerta. La chica había llegado temprano.

Bajo rápidamente, cuando abrió la puerta descubrió de nuevo esos ojos grises. La miro con cierta cautela, parecía que Peeta temía que descubriera que la había soñado.

-Llega temprano.

-Como usted me lo pidió.

Peeta la dejo entrar.

-Si roba algo, me daré cuenta. No necesito que me hable, si tiene una duda, allá usted. No quiero que entre a la puerta naranja, ni a la cocina. Se hacerme de comer yo solo.

Katniss solo asintió, entro a la casa y observo todo lo que le esperaba para hacer. Peeta se alejo de ella silenciosamente, a Katniss le molestaba, ni siquiera le había dicho en donde estaba la dichosa puerta naranja, ni la cocina.

Recorrió la casa, con extremo cuidado. Si así se ponía, no imaginaba como se pondría se llegara a romper algo. Empezó buscando las cosas de aseo, saco todo lo que necesitaba de un pequeño armario. Lo primero fue la sala, llena de comida por todas partes, polvo, manchas, y demás porquerías que Katniss no quería saber que eran. Siguió con los baños uno más asqueroso que el anterior.

Al estar cerca de la cocina, le dio un olor, olor extraño para ella. Era pan, un pastel. Katniss sin saber cómo llegó a la cocina. Atraída por el olor se acerco cada vez más. En cuanto entro a la cocina se sorprendió.

Ahí estaba Peeta, poniéndole algo al pastel que Katniss suponía era glaseado. Sus facciones se suavizaban mucho más e incluso se veía más joven. Más relajado, era el verdadero Peeta, pensó Katniss.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Katniss salió corriendo, Peeta arruino el glaseado.

-¿Qué?

Contesto molesto.

-Oh Señor Mellark, parece que ha estado teniendo un mal día.

El rostro de Peeta se palideció de inmediato. Su cuerpo se tenso, sus dientes se apretaron tanto que su lengua comenzó a sangrar.

Katniss siguió con su proceso de limpieza, se había quedado más que sorprendida cuando encontró a Peeta Mellark con el pastel. De todas las historias que había escuchado de él, jamás escucho que fuera un buen cocinero.

Solo le quedaba su habitación y por una extraña razón a Katniss le daba miedo entrar en ella. Entro lentamente, observó como la habitación estaba igual que el resto de la casa. Cambio las sabanas de inmediato, limpió los pisos, las ventanas. Descubrió unas manchas extrañas de pintura en algunas de las ropas que recogía del piso.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho cuando Peeta colgaba el teléfono.

-Señor, ya me retiro.

Peeta no la regreso a ver. Seguía inmóvil junto al teléfono. Katniss se acerco lentamente hacia él.

-¿Señor?

Peeta se desplomo ahí, comenzó a llorar y con sus manos llenas de harina y glaseado se tapo el rostro. Katniss no sabía qué hacer, si consolarlo o salir huyendo. Ella vio los juegos en los que él había ganado. Pero a sus 12 años supo reconocer la crueldad de aquel juego.

Se acerco de nuevo y se sentó a su lado. Se sentó en silencio, abrazo sus rodillas y lo escucho llorar. Peeta seguía sollozando a punto de convulsionarse por las lágrimas, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Katniss.

-¿Qué haces viéndome?

Sollozo.

Katniss no contesto, solo lo abrazo. Peeta no había recibido ese contacto desde que su padre le deseo buena suerte antes de irse a la arena. No sabía qué hacer, sus brazos no reaccionaban y su respiración se quebró. Katniss se separó un poco.

-Todo saldrá bien señor Mellark.

Katniss se levantó y salió corriendo, ahí estaba Gale esperándola. La abrazo un poco. Y salieron los dos juntos de la mano.

-Tengo que ir por Prim. Seguro está vendiendo queso de su cabra.

-Vamos por ella.

Llego, la abrazo fuerte, ver a Peeta Mellark en medio de una crisis así, la hizo apreciar un poco mas todo lo que la rodeaba. Y por lo mismo temer más que nunca a la cosecha de dentro de dos meses. Sería el primer año de su hermana.

-Katniss ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto Prim asustada.

-Oh nada, mi pequeño patito. Nada. Vámonos ya.

Haymitch entro a la casa de Peeta, había recibido una llamada que sabía Peeta también había recibido.

-Peeta.

Pregunto con cautela. Encontró a Peeta tirado en el piso de la cocina, en la misma posición en la que había quedado cuando Katniss se fue. Al igual que Katniss, Haymitch se sentó a un lado de Peeta.

-¿También te llamo?

Peeta asintió.

-Sabes, lo que pasará si no lo hacemos.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos Peeta, será como años anteriores. Nosotros no les ayudamos mucho, y es que bueno no necesitan. Todos los chicos de los otros distritos ya llevan ventaja. Vamos Peeta. No me dejes solo en esto.

Peeta se incorporó lentamente, no quería decirle a Haymitch que la mucama lo había abrazado y el por un momento se había sentido bien.

Haymitch se quedó otro rato, porque después de aquella llamada el también necesitaba compañía.

Katniss se fue a la cama pensando en quién habría llamado a Peeta para ponerlo así. Tal vez había sido su madre o alguien de su familia había fallecido.

-¿En qué piensas Katniss?

-En nada patito, duerme ya.

-¿Estas pensando en Gale?

Dijo Prim burlona. Gale era el mejor amigo de Katniss, pero ningún otro sentimiento, según ella se había desarrollado entre ellos dos, aunque la gente solía molestarlos todo el tiempo. Le confundía llegar a pensar que de verdad sentía algo por su mejor amigo.

-No pequeña, Gale es solo mi amigo.

-¿No se puede pensar en los amigos?

Katniss se sonrojo un poco.

Esa noche Katniss soñó a un chico rubio llorando sin consuelo, un chico rubio que ella a penas conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

Peeta despertó gritando de nuevo. Esta vez había soñado cuando mato al tributo del distrito 10. Un chico de apenas unos 15 años. Pudo ver como lo arrojaba sobre una piedra rompiéndole la cabeza.

Escucho un ruido en la sala y se asusto de inmediato. Pensó de inmediato en la gente del Capitolio, que probablemente habían ido a buscarlo.

-Buenos días señor.

Saludo una tímida Katniss. Y es que después de lo que había visto ayer, no se sentía con mucha seguridad frente a él.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Peeta estaba molesto, lo había visto en su punto más débil. Pero ella había logrado con unas palabras y un abrazo, darle la tranquilidad que había perdido desde que había escuchado su nombre en la cosecha.

-Tengo que trabajar, esta casa es muy grande y ayer no termine de limpiarla. De aquí me iré a casa de Haymitch. Por lo que tengo que apurarme.

-¿Le dices por su nombre?

-El me lo pidió.

Peeta miro de nuevo sus ojos. Sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Katniss quedó un poco sorprendida, pensó que el tipo la correría o le hablaría mal. Volvió con su rutina de limpieza, ignorando unos ruidos que se escuchaban en el cuarto de Peeta.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Katniss espero para que Peeta bajara, pero nada, el simplemente no bajaba.

Peeta escucho el teléfono y dejo de arrojar todas las cosas en su habitación. Se había quedado inmóvil de nuevo. El teléfono estos días se había convertido en su peor miedo. Escucho unos pasos en las escaleras y retrocedió de donde estaba parada.

-Señor Mellark.

El miedo se vio reemplazado por un extraño alivio y relajo sus hombros.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Bueno, el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar y creí que usted…

Peeta salió de la habitación, dispuesto a decirle que se largara.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos grises mirándolo preocupados, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir muy rápido. El cabello de Peeta caía sobre sus ojos y aun así Katniss sabía que la estaban observando. Peeta retrocedió rápidamente

-Puedes llamarme Peeta.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Katniss se quedó atónita.

-Katniss.

Susurro.

-Katniss, puedes decirme Peeta.

Katniss asintió.

-En cuanto al teléfono, no quiero que lo contestes nunca ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo contestaré yo, cuando yo quiera.

Peeta le cerró la puerta en las narices, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y comenzó a llorar como lo hacía casi a diario.

Katniss bajo las escaleras y escucho el teléfono de nuevo. Le molestaba un poco, pero sabía que no debía de contestarlo. Observo a su alrededor, orgullosa de lo bien que había limpiado, subió a la habitación de Peeta para decirle que se retiraba, pero escucho unos sollozos dentro de la habitación.

-Peeta.

Llamo casi inaudible.

-¿Está todo bien?

Asomo un poco la cabeza y vio a Peeta en posición fetal llorando. Se acerco hacia él, mirándolo, preguntándose por que se sentía así. Movió su mano para acariciar su cabello, el teléfono comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolos a los dos. Katniss escondió su mano rápidamente.

-Tiene que contestar.

-No me obligues, por favor.

Sollozo y agacho aun más la mirada.

-Peeta.

Susurro Haymitch mientras entraba lentamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, cuando vi que Katniss no llegaba me preocupe un poco, pero pensé que estaría en tu casa.

Peeta sabía que las palabras correctas eran, oh esperaba encontrarlos juntos y hacerte pasar un ridículo.

-Me voy a su casa Haymitch ahora mismo.

Dijo Katniss, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, salió confundida de la casa de Peeta hacia la de Haymitch.

-Peeta, tienes que contestar ese teléfono. El día está más próximo y no quieres ver a un agente de la paz rondando por tu casa.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo.

-Vamos.

Lo levanto del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cocina. Esperaron juntos hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Buenos días Peeta.

-Presidente Snow.

La boca se le había secado y 30 nudos diferentes se le habían formado en el estomago. Sentía que la garganta le dolía al pronunciar palabra.

-Me estaba preocupando, pensé que tal vez no querías contestar.

Peeta solo pudo comenzar a respirar más fuerte.

-Peeta amigo mío, solo llamaba para asegurarme de que nuestra conversación de ayer te dejo en claro, porque te necesito ahí como siempre. Sabes que cada año llamo a los mentores para informarles.

"O advertirles" pensó Peeta.

-De su importancia como mentores.

-Está bien

-Nos veremos pronto.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que a Peeta le flaquearan las piernas, sintió un frio sepulcral, una mano alrededor de su cuello, como la primera vez que estuvo a punto de morir en la arena. Se quedó parado frente al teléfono, ignorando que Haymitch estuviera ahí.

-Peeta, aun faltan dos meses.

-Dos meses…

Repitió Peeta.

Katniss había comenzado a limpiar el cuarto de Haymitch que por sorpresa no apestaba como antes. Siguió en la sala y encontró una foto de Haymitch y Peeta juntos, con lo que parecía una sonrisa en el rostro de Peeta.

-Bastante atractivo ¿verdad?

Katniss pego un salto.

-Me asusto.

Haymitch rio, se sirvió un poco de whisky en la barra, se coloco a su lado y juntos observaron la foto.

-Recuerdo muy bien al chico del pan.

-¿Cómo?

-El no siempre ha sido así preciosa, en eso y en esto, te convierten los juegos.

Señalo su cuerpo y después señalo la foto de Peeta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

En Panem, muchas veces decir tu edad era motivo de miedo.

-Lastima.

Palmeo su espalda

-Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado preciosa.

Le dio un sorbo que termino con el whisky y salió de la habitación. ¿A qué se refería con el chico del pan? ¿No siempre había sido un cretino?

Se despidió de Haymitch y corrió directo al Quemador, sabía quién podía hablarle del pasado de Peeta.

-Sae.

-Hola Katniss, ¿me traes algo el día de hoy? ¿O quieres un plato de sopa?

-Hoy no, solo venía a preguntarte algo.

Sae la miro confundida.

-¿Conoces a Peeta Mellark?

La cara de Sae se frunció en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué si lo conocía? Ese era el chico más amable de todo el distrito 12.

-¿Enserio? ¿Sabes que era de él antes de los Juegos?

Sae la miro cautelosa.

-Solo te diré que cuando volvió de los Juegos y la muerte de su padre, lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora. No lo juzgues querida. Probablemente si no hubiera sido seleccionado, sería un hombre muy bueno, que trabajaría con su padre preparando pasteles. Tan bueno, que tal vez te hubiera gustado.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza ¡que ridículo! A Katniss nunca podría gustarle alguien así, no podía imaginarse a Peeta como un hombre lindo y caballeroso.

-Gracias Sae.

Salió del Quemador y vio a Gale a lo lejos, no quería hablar con él. Lo evito y corrió hasta su casa.

¿Qué era lo que asustaba tanto a Peeta? ¿Por qué no la había tratado mal después de lo ocurrido un día antes?

Las mismas preguntas siguieron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Katniss, hasta que quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4. **_

Katniss despertó algo sobresaltada, había vuelto a soñar con Peeta llorando.

A pesar de su actitud, por lo que le habían dicho Haymitch y Sae, el no había sido así todo el tiempo, a Katniss le inspiro algo de lastima.

Se vistió para salir a cazar. Salió sin despertar a su madre ni a su hermana y cruzo la cerca. Observo a su alrededor, buscando a Gale. Quería seguir evitándolo. Después de lo que había hablado con Prim se sentía un poco confundida.

Busco su arco que se encontraba escondido en un tronco hueco. Observo a su alrededor para encontrar una presa. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su sentido auditivo la guiara. Escucho unas pisadas en las hojas secas y corrió detrás de unas ardillas. Dejó que subieran a un árbol, respiro profundamente, subió su arco, respiró suavemente y disparo. Directo en el ojo.

Corrió con su caza hasta el Quemador, dispuesta a venderle a Sae, cuando sus ojos vieron lo impensable.

Peeta había estado despierto toda la noche, vigilando desde su ventana, cualquier tipo de amenaza. Haymitch no había vuelto, como de costumbre, que siempre pasaba por las mañana por su casa.

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa, mirando el reloj y mirando la ventana. Aunque esta vez no buscaba agentes o gente del Capitolio, él sabía bien que esperaba.

Esperaba a Katniss.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el reloj, apenas había pasado media hora. La puerta se abrió detrás de él. Haymitch entró lentamente.

-Pareces impaciente.

Lo observo.

-La chica, no ha llegado.

-¿Qué chica?

-Katniss, ¿cuántas chicas frecuentan mi casa?

-Tal vez no tu casa, pero si hoteles de cada distrito.

Peeta lo miró furioso, le irritaba que Haymitch pensara en Katniss como otra chica más. Peeta retrocedió un poco, se había asustado de su propio pensamiento.

-Parece que la chica te importa eh.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?

Peeta se dio la vuelta y negó de nuevo.

-No quiero saberlo.

-Tiene 17 Peeta, no puedes apegarte a ella, ni sentir el más ligero sentimiento por ella.

-Haymitch ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

Tomo la camisa de Haymitch y comenzó a jalonearlo.

-Ella es tan… perfecta.

Haymitch puso los ojos como platos. Nunca había visto al chico ponerse así por nadie. Palmeo su espalda.

-Así es este maldito lugar.

Peeta levanto la mirada, salió corriendo del lugar, directamente hacia el quemador. Necesitaba un lugar que le recordará quien era, o al menos quien solía ser.

Entró rápidamente y sin saber muy bien como llego al puesto de Sae la Grasienta, hacía mucho que no comía alguno de sus extraños platillos.

-Peeta Mellark ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!

Grito Sae.

-Hola, un plato de sopa por favor.

Sae entendió la indirecta, el no quería hablar. Solo asintió y regreso con su plato. La sopa se veía un tanto verdosa y la carne en ella algo negra. Aún así, Peeta reconocía muy bien qué tipo de carne era. Carne de ardilla, solía ser la favorita de su padre.

-¿Dónde consigues esta carne?

-Me la vende una chica. A muy buen precio, creo que tal vez la conoces.

Peeta rodo los ojos, seguro pensaba que era su amante.

-No conozco a mucha gente en el distrito

-No, no, pero esta chica justo ayer estuvo preguntando por ti.

Peeta la miro interesado.

-¿Cómo es?

-Cabello castaño, amarrado en una trenza, ojos de un color como gris.

Peeta escupió un poco de sopa

-Hola Sae.

La voz de Katniss sonó detrás de ellos, Peeta se volteo con violencia asustándola un poco.

-Eh, hola Katniss, es ella Peeta, ella es la que preguntaba por ti ayer.

Katniss se sonrojo y tiro las tres ardillas que traía en la mano. Peeta se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Katniss, Katniss retrocedió por instinto, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. La mano de Peeta se elevo a la altura del rostro de ella

-¡Catnip!

Grito Gale detrás de ellos. La mano de Peeta bajo un poco

-¿Pensabas golpearla?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-No podría nunca

En realidad quería acariciar un poco su rostro.

-¿Por qué no? Ya mataste a varias.

Los ojos de Peeta se obscurecieron por la rabia y golpeo directo en la quijada a Gale.

-¡No sabes lo que dices maldito idiota!

Gale se levanto y golpeo del mismo modo a Peeta.

-¡Paren ya!

Se agacho para revisar a Peeta, pero el sacudió la cabeza molesto. Se levanto rápidamente y salió del Quemador.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso Gale?

-Iba a golpearte Catnip

-¡Claro que no! A veces eres un poco idiota.

Gale se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Katniss salía a perseguir a Peeta. Lo siguió hasta su casa, pero él entró y cerró con un portazo en las narices de Katniss.

Ella se ofendió y salió corriendo de ahí, ya estaba harta, harta de cómo la trataba aquel hombre, como si él fuera mejor que ella. Tal vez Gale tuviera razón y el era un idiota solo porque quería serlo.

-¡No, esto no se queda así!

Katniss dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con los puños cerrados. Toco a la puerta de Peeta con violencia y gritando.

-¡Sal ahora! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta chirriante abrirse, Katniss abrió la puerta un poco y entro lentamente, pero de la nada la mano de Peeta tomo la de ella y la atrajo hasta el, los dos quedaron frente a frente, sin poder dejar de mirarse.

-¿Qué haces?

Dijo Katniss casi inaudible.

Peeta no respondió, solo acerco su rostro al de ella, estampo sus labios contra su boca y movió sus labios sin respuesta de ella. Katniss se sorprendió, pero sentir los labios de Peeta contra los suyos fue una sensación que nunca había sentido, nunca había besado a nadie y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no quería que Peeta dejara de hacerlo.

Peeta al sentir que no había respuesta se separo de ella.

-Perdona yo, estoy, no sé…

Pero Katniss tomo su cuello y lo beso, esta vez cerró los ojos y fue ella quien lo beso, rodeo su cuello con sus manos sin dejar de besarlo, Peeta correspondió, coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la levanto un poco.

Después de un largo beso se separaron un poco.

-Creo que debería irme.

Dijo Katniss tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué?-. Susurro Peeta, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Porque, no puedo estar aquí.

Katniss volteo y abrió la puerta dispuesta a correr, pero Peeta no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil, tomo su mano y cerró la puerta con la otra.

-Mi familia, podría preocuparse.

Susurro ella.

-Mañana mismo, yo te llevaré. No te vayas, ahora no.

Hundió su rostro en la cabellera de Katniss y le dio un pequeño beso.

Katniss sonrió, nunca le habían mostrado un gesto como aquel, sentir los labios de Peeta sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo era hechizante.

-Solo espera.

Se separo de ella y corrió. Katniss lo miro confundida cuando el regreso.

-No quiero que Haymitch entré de la nada, es su costumbre.

Katniss asintió y volvió a tomar la mano de Peeta.

-Sígueme.

Tomando su mano y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, la llevo hasta el salón, se sentaron frente a la chimenea, Peeta la encendió con solo apretar un botón.

-Me encanta, estar aquí. Con la chimenea encendida, me trae buenos recuerdos.

Los ojos de Peeta se perdieron en el fuego, pero su mano seguía tomando con delicadeza la de Katniss.

-Peeta-. Murmuró Katniss, sacándolo de su sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo eras antes de los juegos?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Regreso a ver a Katniss y agacho la mirada.

-Trabajaba en la panadería con mis padres. Yo era quien solía decorar los pasteles.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Katniss asintió.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿De la cosecha?

Peeta abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Sentía que debía protegerla, de cualquier persona o sentimiento que pudiera dañarla

-No, ¿tu si?

Katniss asintió un poco.

-No tienes porque, no serás seleccionada, te lo aseguro.

-Pero ¿y mi hermana?

-¿Tienes una hermana?

Katniss volvió a asentir y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte.

-Este es su primer año. No sé qué pasaría, si la seleccionaran.

Peeta la abrazo y beso su frente.

-Aún faltan dos meses Katniss, no deberíamos preocuparnos.

Fingió una sonrisa que lleno el corazón de Katniss de calor, por un momento, desde la muerte de su padre, se volvía a sentir segura y protegida.

Siguieron observando la chimenea mientras Katniss cantaba una canción de cuna, que le había enseñado su padre. La voz de Katniss lo mantenía relajado, des estresado, sin necesidad de fruncir el ceño o controlando el dolor de cabeza que le daba casi diario. Su suave voz se fue apagando conforme fue pasando la noche. Peeta, la cargó cuando ella se quedó dormida, la acostó en su cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Peeta, no te vayas.

Pidió Katniss.

Peeta se sorprendió, nunca había dormido en la misma cama con una mujer, sin tener sexo con ella.

Se acostó a su lado, recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Katniss, rodeo su cintura con su brazo y los dos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Por primera vez en 5 años, Peeta, no tuvo pesadillas.

_**Gracias por sus reviews. Perdonden si no les contesto, pero no me da tiempo, claro que los leo y los tomo en cuenta cuando escribo. Gracias. Nos leemos el prox cap. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5. **_

-¡Vaya!

Grito Haymitch, frente a la cama. Peeta se cayó de la cama mientras Katniss se cubría como si estuviera desnuda.

-Es mejor que me vaya-. Dijo Katniss.

-Espera, dije que te acompañaría. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Katniss se sonrojo y Peeta comprendió su sonrojo.

-No, no Katniss, no conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Haymitch riéndose.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Gruño Peeta. Haymitch se fue riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que a Peeta se le subía toda la sangre a la cabeza al escuchar el agua de la regadera abrirse.

Peeta busco algo de ropa para ponerse el. Katniss salió de la regadera con el cabello alborotado y goteando un poco, la toalla cubría su cuerpo pero en cuanto Peeta la vio sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Se acerco un poco y delineo sus labios. Katniss cerró los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada disfruto del tacto de Peeta.

Peeta se separo un poco para apreciarla mejor.

-Dejaré que te cambies, me iré a bañar.

Katniss asintió con la respiración agitada. Se cambió y espero a que Peeta saliera.

Al salir de la casa, claro después de unos cuantos besos, Peeta tomo la mano de Katniss haciéndola sonrojarse un poco. Katniss siempre tomaba la mano de Gale, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos un momento y salieron juntos de la casa de Peeta, caminaron juntos hasta casa de Katniss.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche? Tu hermana no paraba de llorar, estuve a punto de…

La madre de Katniss se calló y observo atónita a Peeta Mellark, de la mano de su hija.

-Buenos días señora, creo que le debo una disculpa, es mi culpa que Katniss no haya llegado a casa. Me gustaría presentarme formalmente. Soy el novio de su hija.

Katniss y su madre lo miraron sorprendidas. Katniss no sabía en qué momento se lo había propuesto, pero como ella no tenía ni pizca de idea sobre cómo eran las relaciones no protesto y dejo que Peeta siguiera hablando, sin soltar su mano.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla señora Everdeen, y claro que me encantaría acompañarlas a cenar. Nos vemos Prim.

Se despidió con un apretón de manos y una mueca y salió por la puerta.

-¡Katniss! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Reclamo su madre.

-Oh claro, porque mantenemos conversaciones tan intensas.

Katniss rodo los ojos e ignoro a su madre. Siguió caminando y se acostó a lado de su hermana

-¿Qué paso con Gale?

-Te dije que el solo era mi mejor amigo.

-Pero Katniss, a Peeta lo conoces desde hace tan poco.

-Lo sé patito, pero tiene algo que me tiene encantada no lo sé, nunca me había sentido así.

-¡Estas enamorada! Enamorada, enamorada, enamorada.

Canturreo Prim. Katniss se volvió a sonrojar, salió de la habitación y fue a casa de Haymitch para seguir su trabajo.

-Buenos días Haymitch.

-Buenos días preciosa, aunque que digo. Sé que tuviste un buen día.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

Katniss lo miro molesta. Haymitch solo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Preciosa, no debes involucrarte con él, no por ahora.

Katniss siguió limpiando la casa, ignorando todo lo que Haymitch decía. Katniss seguía limpiando la casa hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura.

-Te extrañe

Susurro Peeta en su oído.

-¡Diablos Peeta! Pensé que eras Haymitch, estuviste así de que te diera un puñetazo.

-Bueno, eso me gustaría verlo, excepto eso de que las sucias manos de ese borracho te toquen.

Le dio un ligero beso en el cuello y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Estaré en la cocina, cuando termines, te tengo una sorpresa.

Katniss asintió y siguió limpiando. Cuando termino se dirigió a la cocina y el mismo olor que había sentido la primera vez que estuvo en casa de Peeta invadía la cocina.

-Sorpresa.

Dijo Peeta con media sonrisa. Era un pequeño pastel decorado con algo de betún de chocolate. Katniss había comido pastel solo una vez, cuando había cumplido 6 años y su padre seguía vivo.

Peeta tomo un poco de betún con el dedo y lo esparció en los labios de Katniss, Katniss lamio el betún con los ojos cerrados. Verla así provoco en Peeta lo mismo que en la mañana cuando estaba desnuda y mojada. El cosquilleo se hacía más grande a medida que Katniss comenzaba a besarlo. Para Katniss era igual, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y sentía que la piel le quemaba por la falta de contacto de Peeta. La mano de Peeta bajo un poco hasta los glúteos de ella.

-Saben, si no quieren que los moleste, no deberían de hacer esto en mi casa.

Rio Haymitch, Katniss se separo, pero Peeta seguía tomando su cintura.

-Ya nos vamos.

Dijo Peeta. Los dos salieron por la puerta tomados de la mano y caminaron juntos por la Veta, sin importar las miradas de la gente.

Así pasaron dos meses, entre pequeños besos y abrazos y alguna que otra caricia que Peeta le ofrecía a Katniss.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Dijo Katniss mientras corría de la mano con Peeta hacia la cerca.

-No creo que deberíamos de estar aquí.

-Tranquilo, vengo todo el tiempo-. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Peeta la siguió dudoso y cruzo la cerca, miro a su alrededor, observo el bosque y a Katniss correr en el. Por primera vez desde los juegos en los que había ganado, se sentía libre, con confianza.

-¿A dónde vamos Katniss?

-Sht, es una sorpresa.

Katniss siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a un roble viejo, Peeta la miro confundido hasta que ella desprendió la gruesa corteza que lo cubría y del roble hueco saco un arco y unas flechas.

-Cazar, es mi especialidad Peeta, solo dos personas me han visto hacerlo.

Agacho la mirada, desde hacía dos meses que no se hablaba con Gale y lo extrañaba, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo.

-Katniss, ¿podrías enseñarme a hacerlo?

Katniss sonrió y se acerco a él. Se coloco detrás de él y tomo sus manos, le indicaba como pararse, movía y acariciaba sus manos para indicarle como disparar.

-Ahora respira lentamente.

Se acerco mas a él, hablándole al oído. Peeta se desconcentró totalmente al sentir los labios de Katniss tan cerca de su cuello. Sentía el mismo cosquilleo entre las piernas. Quería llevar más allá su relación, quería ser su primero y su último.

-Ahora.

Susurro Katniss en el oído de él.

Peeta disparo desconcentrado y dio directo a un árbol.

-Peeta-. Le reprocho Katniss.

-No puedo concentrarme contigo cerca.

-¿Qué dices?-. Dijo riendo

-De verdad no sabes el efecto que tienes sobre las personas ¿verdad?

Tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso rápido.

-Peeta…

La cara de Katniss se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te das cuenta de que esta puede que sea nuestra última noche juntos?

-No lo digas nunca, no lo repitas.

-Pero es la verdad. Si mañana me eligen…

Peeta, la callo con un beso, Katniss lo correspondió y lo beso como nunca. Era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa ahora. Katniss tenía miedo, miedo de ser seleccionada y no volver a verlo, ni a él, ni a Prim, ni a Gale, ni a su madre incluso. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, le tenía miedo al hecho de que su familia probablemente desfallecería sin ella.

-Peeta.

Susurro contra sus labios.

-Si esta es nuestra última noche juntos…

-Katniss, deja de decirlo por favor.

-No Peeta escúchame.

Katniss deshizo la trenza que traía, se quito la chamarra lentamente y se acerco para besar a Peeta, Peeta correspondió el beso sin saber muy bien que pasaba por la mente de Katniss. La mano de Katniss acariciaba el pecho de Peeta mientras la otra comenzaba a descender hasta sus pantalones. Peeta entendió entonces.

-Katniss, no…

-Sht…

Katniss lo silencio con un beso, se sentía segura con él, sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin siquiera pensarlo, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar totalmente cuando estaba con él, sentir sus manos quitando su playera lenta e íntimamente hicieron que su abdomen ardiera y el cosquilleo que envolvía su estomago se desatara hasta su entrepierna. Esa probablemente sería su última noche. Peeta sabía que ella era virgen, a pesar de su deseo Peeta lo tomo con calma. Retiro la ropa de Katniss con tranquilidad y lujuria, sus manos quemaban al sentir las partes desnudas del cuerpo de Katniss, sus ojos se obscurecieron al verla completamente desnuda. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos, los pájaros, el viento sobre las hojas secas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

La mano de Katniss, temerosa, sabía hacía donde dirigirse. Peeta no podía dejar de apreciar sus hermosos ojos grises, el brillo de su piel, sus labios carnosos y bien definidos, sus pechos algo pequeños pero perfectos para él.

-¿Lista?

Dijo Peeta mientras se colocaba desnudo entre las piernas de Katniss.

-Lista…

Susurro ella.

Ya nada importaba, era perfecto, no importaba si quiera, que mañana fuera la cosecha. No importaba si fuera la última noche que estarían juntos. Porque había sido perfecta.

-te amo- alcanzo a decir Katniss antes de quedar dormida en el pecho de Peeta.

-te amo- susurro él.

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Perdonen si no puedo contestarlos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Siento que este cap estuvo algo flojo, pero ustedes digan. Subo cap casi diario, porque me iré de vacaciones dos semanas y probablemente no actualice, así que no las quiero dejar tan colgadas. Ahahaahah ¡Parece que ya es la cosecha! O: **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana. Alejandra Pacheco. :) ¡Gracias por el apoyo que me das siempre pervertidota! **_

_**Capitulo 6. **_

La mirada de Katniss estaba perdida en el vestido azul que le aguardaba en la cama. Su madre se lo había preparado para ese día, para "el día". La cosecha.

Peeta se puso un traje algo fúnebre para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, estaba asustado. Asustado por tener que volver a ver Snow, pero entonces recordaba esos ojos grises que ayer habían sido suyos, esa cabellera castaña que se había enredado entre sus dedos y el alivio y la paz volvían de nuevo. La puerta se abrió violentamente sobresaltando a Peeta.

-¿Listo chico?

Peeta asintió, salió por la puerta y a mitad del camino la mano de Haymitch lo detuvo.

-¿Te despediste de tu novia?

-No aún no, cuando digan los nombres de los tributos, en lo que suben al tren y eso, me despediré de ella.

-Yo que tu lo haría ahora.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Grito Peeta arrojándose a su cuello, lo apretó con cierta fuerza que la cara de Haymitch se puso morada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Grito Effie detrás de ellos.

-¿Vienen ebrios acaso? No sería la primera vez ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué me toco este maldito distrito?

Aquí vamos, pensó Peeta, con la misma cantaleta de siempre.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Katniss, ¿me entendiste?

Gruño Peeta. Haymitch solo lo miro sonriendo. Haymitch era especialista en sacar lo peor de Peeta. Se acercaron al pequeño y sucio escenario que habían puesto en medio de la Veta. A un lado del alcalde estaba Haymitch y a un lado de Haymitch estaba Peeta, la gente comenzaba a reunirse, aunque aun no era mucha. El pie de Peeta no dejaba de temblar, sus ojos no dejaban de ver en todas direcciones buscando sus ojos grises, a Katniss. Se sentía la tensión tan fuerte que quemaba la garganta. Su pie no dejaba de moverse, sus manos sudaban, su frente sudaba, su mente no dejaba de pedir porque ella no fuera la seleccionada. Y fue ahí cuando la vio.

-Patito, créeme que todo estará bien, no, no llores, tranquila.

Katniss abrazo a su pequeña hermana y la llevo a la fila con las otras niñas pequeñas.

-Catnip- Gale apareció frente a ella, igual de alto. Con sus ojos iguales a los de ellos, que podrían jurar que eran familia.

-Gale.

Pronuncio ella. Sus manos buscaron de inmediato su cuello, necesitaba un abrazo de su mejor amigo más que nada. La mirada de Peeta se volvió más penetrante, incluso se podría decir que quemaba.

-Felices juegos del hambre Katniss.

Dijo Gale inexpresivo. La mirada de Katniss se perdió en la de Peeta, no sabía descifrarla, pero parecía muy molesto. Busco lugar entre las chicas y se quedo parada, con las piernas temblorosas, y los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que sabía, no debía derramar. Su mirada no se despego de la Peeta en ningún momento.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!

Dijo Effie Trinket. Su peluca de este año era de un color azul chicloso, sus uñas combinaban con su peluca. Sus pestañas eran enormes y tenían algunos destellos blancos. En su boca se formaba una sonrisa enorme cuando nombraba el Capitolio y los Juegos.

Su traje color metálico, lastimaba un poco la vista. Peeta estaba detrás de ella, escuchando sin prestar mucha atención. Solo pensaba en cómo le había hervido la sangre al ver al tipo alto con el que se había peleado abrazarla. Su pie comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

-Haymitch. Dame un trago rápido.

Susurro Peeta.

Haymitch lo miro confundido, saco con precaución la pequeña botella y cubrió un poco a Peeta mientras este le daba un trago a la botella.

Effie regresó a verlos irritada, haciendo reír a uno que otro de los que estaban ahí.

Katniss se sorprendió al ver cuando Peeta le dio un trago a la bebida de Haymitch. Pero el sentimiento de ira o enojo, no era nada comparado con el miedo que sentía en ese momento, sentía que el estomago se le saldría por la boca. Sus brazos le pesaban, y tenía esa sensación que te da cuando estas a punto de caerte.

Regreso a ver a Prim que no dejaba de llorar, a Gale que tenía la mirada perdida, como siempre en ese día. A su madre, que parecía a punto de un colapso. A Peeta, que parecía molesto. A Effie, que parecía la mujer más feliz y ridícula del mundo.

-Muy bien, ahora les tengo un video, traído para ustedes desde el Capitolio.

Dio unas pequeñas palmaditas y el video comenzó a reproducirse. Era lo mismo de siempre, la razón del por qué estábamos aquí. Por la revelación del distrito 13, porque todos teníamos que pagar por sus actos. De que nosotros éramos nada, unos simples salvajes, sin la existencia del Capitolio.

-Bien, ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Katniss odiaba esa frase.

-Las chicas primero.

Peeta miraba a Effie, mas que nervioso. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima por meter la mano en el frasco tan lentamente, se veía que a la mujer le encantaba el drama. Los ojos de Haymitch se compadecían del chico.

Effie metió la mano al fin y la revolvió entre los muchos papeles que tenía. Finalmente saco un pequeño papel.

Se acerco más al micrófono y pronuncio el nombre con voz clara, fuerte y una sonrisa.

-¡Katniss Everdeen!

La mirada de Peeta se nublo, sus ojos se perdieron en el vestido azul de Katniss, la mirada de Katniss parecía completamente perdida. Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos que Peeta supuso eran de Prim. Veía como las piernas temblorosas de Katniss hacían lo posible para llegar al escenario. Haymitch solo miraba a Peeta y palmeaba su espalda, en señal de apoyo. Pero Haymitch sabía que todo estaba perdido para la chica y para Peeta, sabía que no había salvación.

Peeta emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y se levanto cuando Katniss llego hasta el escenario.

La cara de Katniss era inexpresiva, no veía más que a un punto en el vacío. Ni siquiera lloraba como todas las chicas que salían seleccionadas.

Effie dijo el nombre, del chico pero Peeta ni siquiera presto atención. Solo observaba a Katniss parada ahí como un pedazo de carne. Quería lanzarse sobre ella y correr hacia el bosque. Calculaba las posibilidades de poder hacerlo, pero la mano de Haymitch lo jalo hacia el mundo real. Un mundo real en donde no había escapatoria.

-¡Un aplauso! Para estos valientes representantes de nuestro distrito 12.

Effie comienza a dar pequeños aplausos, pero la gente ni siquiera se inmuta, todos se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la señalan con ellos. Effie se pone nerviosa y se despide de todos, antes de que algo más sea televisado.

Peeta corre detrás de Effie, para decirle que es un error, que Katniss no puede ser seleccionada, pero Haymitch lo jala de nuevo.

-Si le dices eso a ella, ella te reportara, le dirá a alguien del Capitolio, y ahí tienes, una buena arma en tu contra que bien podría usar Snow. Ahora escúchame…

-No, no Haymitch, tu escúchame, este año será diferente, este año, los ayudaremos, a nuestros tributos. Haymitch ¡AYUDAME!

Clamo Peeta, Haymitch lo miró sorprendido.

-Creo que tú deberías ayudar al chico, y yo a Katniss.

-¿Cómo? ¡No!

Peeta comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el tren, dejando atrás a Haymitch, no estaba dispuesto que nadie se acercara a Katniss.

Katniss sentía la mano de Effie en su espalda, que parecía ser, lo único que la mantenía de pie. El chico a su lado venía llorando, realmente no lo conocía, pero temía que él fuera lo suficiente grande para matarla. La llevaron a un pequeño cuarto.

-¡Katniss!

Grito Prim

-Patito, tranquila, no quiero que llores, necesito saber que estarás bien, y serás fuerte, si no yo no podré serlo.

Prim asintió y la abrazo fuerte. Su madre la abrazo un poco y se despidió con un "cuídate"

-Tú puedes ganar.

Katniss solo asintió y le mando un beso.

Peeta corrió hacia el tren, buscando a Katniss. Buscando sus ojos desesperadamente, pidiendo a gritos que eso solo fuera un sueño, una de sus pesadillas.

-¡Peeta! Debes dejar de gritar, levantaras sospechas.

-¡Me importan una mierda las sospechas! Tengo que sacar a Katniss de aquí.

Haymitch le dio una bofetada que lo tiro al piso. Peeta se levanto con violencia y se fue directamente hacia la salida para buscar a Katniss.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi plan con un demonio?

-No me interesa tú…

-La podría salvar chico, aun tiene esperanza. Contigo.

Peeta lo miro sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

-Peeta, tienes fama, de ligador, de adicto al sexo, de buen amante y no sé cuantas bestialidades más.

Peeta se enfureció mas, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Ayúdala, ganando patrocinadores con esas cualidades, yo la ayudare con el entrenamiento, lo que debe de hacer, no hacer, como debe lucir. Si tú te le acercas aunque sea un poco te delataras, y será más fácil que muera.

La cara de Peeta palideció, Haymitch tenía razón, valiéndose de sus encantos podría salvar a Katniss. Esto ya lo había visto antes, con Finnick Odair y todos los mentores sabían cómo había resultado eso.

-Katniss, tienes que ganar.

Dijo Gale sin soltarla de su abrazo. La tenía abrazada de manera tan protectora que Katniss casi no podía respirar, pero no era solo por el abrazo de Gale, sino también por el miedo y el nerviosismo.

-No creo poder hacerlo, promete que cuidaras de Prim.

Gale tomo sus muñecas y la sacudió un poco.

-Lo harás, sabes cazar, sé que lo harás.

Un agente entro a la habitación para llevarse a Katniss al auto que la llevaría al tren.

Peeta, había pensado en la que Haymitch le había dicho, sabía que tenía razón. No podía hablar con ella si quería ayudarla a ganar. Alguien se terminaría dando cuenta y tarde o temprano Snow la mataría.

Peeta corrió para encerrarse en su vagón, antes de que entrara Katniss.

-Hola preciosa.

La saludo Haymitch, ignorando al otro chico.

-Chico, tu mentor esta en el penúltimo vagón.

Katniss lo miro confundida.

-¿Tú serás mi mentor?

-Claro preciosa, soy el mejor.

-Si claro.

-Hice a Peeta ganar.

Katniss trago en seco.

Había sido seleccionada, perdería todo, lo sabía. Pero quería ver los ojos de Peeta, hundirse en los ojos azules de él.

-Haymitch, por favor déjame verlo. Puede que muera, no volveré a verle y no pude despedirme de él.

Haymitch se mostro dudoso pero accedió.

-Chico, alguien necesita verte.

Peeta se puso de pie, en el momento en el que Katniss entro por la puerta, la cara de Peeta se volvió inexpresiva, él quería lanzarse a sus brazos abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la haría ganar. Pero no podía.

-Los dejaré solos.

-Peeta…

Katniss corrió para abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo. Su garganta quemaba

-¿Por qué?...

-No siento nada por ti Katniss, lo siento.

-Pero anoche…

Peeta la empujo bruscamente hacia la cama

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Katniss?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí que eres inocente, ¿no te das cuenta? Lo de anoche, era lo único que quería de ti.

La boca de Katniss se abrió pero volvió a cerrarse, soltando un sollozo. Su puño se levanto en el aire y le dio directo en el ojo a Peeta.

-Parece que todos tenían razón sobre ti, qué poca cosa resultaste Peeta Mellark.

Las palabras de Katniss fueron como puñaladas directas en su pecho, se sentía como cuando caías por el vacio.

-¿Qué esperabas?

Katniss salió sollozando. Ahora si todo estaba perdido.

_**Gracias por sus reviews ¡hoy si podré contestarlos! Ah también quiero que sepan, que si los leo eh hahah y los tomo muy en cuenta :) **_

DNA: De hecho, no soy nada mala con Gale, como he leído que lo describen en otros fics, trato de ponerlo como un chico duro y resentido con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no como a alguien malo. O bueno al menos eso creo yo ;)

anairamellark18: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por seguir esta historia. Si va a ser muy duro, porque Peeta de verdad quiere a Katniss, aunque hayan pasado solo unos meses s: Si subo rápido, porque a mi no me gusta que me dejen con la intriga u_u hahaha ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

XkanakoX: Parece que la cosecha fue mala u_U hahaha ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! && por dejar tu excelente review ;]

Cleoru Misumi: Lo sé, fueron muy rápido, pero Katniss sentía que ya no tenía tiempo DD: hahaha no acostumbro a hacer a Katniss así u_u


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7.**_

Peeta se quedo parado frente a la puerta, estaba entumido, no podía moverse, después de lo que habían discutido. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, quería arrojarse de la ventana del tren, quería salir corriendo abrazar a Katniss y dormir abrazado a ella, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para calmarla, decirle que ella ganaría, que él la haría ganar.

Katniss estaba acostada en su cama entumecida, ni siquiera había podido ponerse un camisón, se acostó en ropa interior, haciendo el resumen de todo lo que le había sucedido. A penas en la mañana se abrazaba de su hermana pensando que haría para cenar esa noche. Una noche antes había perdido su virginidad con el hombre que ella amaba y tan solo hacía unos minutos, aquel hombre la había despreciado como a un perro rabioso.

-Tienes que dormir.

Se dijo a sí misma, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que se mantuvo por horas en la misma posición hasta que pudo al fin caer dormida.

-Despierta, despierta ¡tienes un horario!

Effie había entrado en la habitación de Katniss sin importarle que ella estuviera en ropa interior.

-En un momento voy.

Logro pronunciar ella.

Se levanto rápidamente y salió al comedor, en donde lo vio a él.

Peeta ni siquiera regreso a verla, seguía hablando con el otro chico que habían seleccionado. Haymitch se dio cuenta de la mirada de Katniss y la llevo al otro extremo del comedor.

-No puedes distraerte con cosas como estas, cuando estés en la arena, no puedes estar pensando en qué estará haciendo Peeta o si estará pensando en ti, en la arena en lo único en lo que debes de pensar es en ti. En sobrevivir. Ahora come que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Katniss miró por la ventana y pensaba que el tren iba demasiado rápido. Más rápido de lo que a ella le gustaría. De vez en cuando regresaba a ver a Peeta, que parecía ni siquiera inmutarse de su presencia.

Peeta regresaba a ver a Katniss cuando ella hablaba con Haymitch, admiraba como relamía la mermelada que le quedaba en los labios cuando mordía su tostada y todo en su interior pedía a gritos besar esos labios, probar esa lengua, probar a Katniss de nuevo.

-No entiendo como dices que puedo encontrar refugio si de todas maneras me asesinaran.

El chico de 15 años se llamaba Gauis, ni siquiera había regresado a ver los cubiertos cuando le pusieron el plato de comida enfrente.

-Ya aprenderás como hacerlo.

Dijo Peeta indiferente, en realidad estaba planeando quien sería un excelente patrocinador. Calculando las posibilidades de hacerle el regalo más caro que se haya visto en la historia de Panem dejando atrás el tridente de Finnick Odair.

Pronto el tren comenzó a alentarse, Katniss regreso a ver por la ventanilla, Peeta se acerco a Haymitch asustado.

-Tranquilo chico, lo verás hasta en la noche.

Haymitch sabía que era lo que le asustaba a Peeta, tener que ver a Snow, oler su aliento a rosas y sangre, le ponían la piel fría a Peeta.

-¿Cómo vas con ella?

-Es necia como nadie y terca como tú, pero creo que podemos hacer algo. ¿Ya contactaste a alguien?

Peeta asintió y fue a preparar sus cosas para salir del tren.

Katniss salió casi sin aire al escuchar los aplausos y vitoreos de la gente del Capitolio. Todos lucían muy extraños para Katniss, gente usando colores chillones, que lastimaban la vista de cualquiera. Corsés que parecía iban a hacer que les explotaran los ojos y lo más extraño era que los hombres también los utilizaban. Sus peinados realmente parecían nidos de sinsajos de colores. Su maquillaje y sus tatuajes parecían tomar vida cuando ellos se movían.

-Oh preciosa, esto no es nada. Ahora, necesito que recuerdes algo muy importante.

Katniss asintió.

-Pase lo que pase, tienes que hacer todo lo que ellos te digan, sin chistar, sin replicar, haz lo que ellos te digan. Recuerda que también los necesitas para causar una impresión.

Katniss lo miró asustada, se preguntaba qué otras cosas más le esperaban en un lugar como ese.

-¡Peeta Mellark!

Gritó una voz detrás de él.

-Finnick Odair.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo rápido y se saludaron como viejos amigos. Finnick Odair había sido un vencedor del distrito 4, había recibido uno de los regalos más caros en toda la historia de los Juegos. Todos conocían su historia, todos sabían que se había enamorado de Annie Cresta, el tributo al que él debía asesorar.

Fue toda una noticia entre los mentores. Sabían la cantidad de cosas sucias que había que tenido que hacer Odair por la chica, con quienes se había acostado, los trabajos que había tenido que hacer para Snow, para que la chica recibiera solo un plato de sopa de vez en cuando. Pero al menos eso la mantuvo con vida.

Los ojos azules de Finnick notaron la mirada perdida de Peeta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Annie gano?

Los hombros de Finnick se tensaron y su mirada se obscureció, por un momento el azul de sus ojos cambio del color del mar a uno más nublado.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

La mirada de Finnick era inexplicable, se notaba el alivio, el amor, el cariño, la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero la chica ya no era la misma, había regresado con la mirada perdida, con la razón dañada, la mente perturbada y casi no recordaba a Finnick. El dolor en sus ojos era más que presente. Mags, la mentora que acompañaba a Finnick lloro al ver la reacción tan distante de Annie, pasaron varios años para que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos de alguna forma sin que ella se alterara.

-Necesito tu ayuda Odair.

Peeta regreso a ver a Katniss justo cuando se estaba yendo. Finnick noto su mirada.

-Ya veo…

Katniss soltó un grito enorme. Un trozo de tela del tamaño de su pierna le arrancaba cualquier vello corporal que sus estilistas consideraban innecesarios.

-Querida, tienes mucho, ugh, vello.

La mujer tenía una peluca color verde y tatuajes en las cejas que hacían que pareciera una expresión de sorpresa todo el tiempo. Katniss estaba aun entumecida, pensando en lo que Haymitch le había dicho sobre solo pensar en ella, estaba tan pensativa que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de las personas que la estaban viendo desnuda.

-Creo que ya está lista para que la llevemos con Cinna

Dijo la mujer de la peluca verde haciendo una mueca.

La colocaron en una habitación demasiado pequeña, desnuda aún. Se sentía vulnerable, humillada y expuesta.

Un hombre entró y se quedó un momento en la puerta examinándola. Katniss se sonrojo, solo una persona la había visto desnuda en toda su vida, y ahora esa persona la ignoraba por completo. Pero la mirada de aquel hombre, iba lejos de la perversión, admiraba a Katniss como si fuera una obra de arte en proceso. Se acercó a ella y extendió la mano.

-Hola soy Cinna y voy a ser tu estilista Katniss.

Katniss se sorprendió, era totalmente diferente a todos los que aparecían en televisión del capitolio. Casi no tenía acento, ni usaba la ropa extravagante que usaban todos. Solo vestía una playera y un pantalón de color negro, lo único extravagante por así decirlo, en él, era su delineador de color dorado que tenía aplicado en los ojos.

-¿Ya te han hablado de los patrocinadores supongo?

Katniss asintió.

-Tenemos que causar una gran impresión en este desfile, si quieres ganar muchos patrocinadores. Mi compañera Portia, la estilista de tu compañero, y yo tuvimos una idea.

Peeta recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se sentía a punto de explotar, ni siquiera pensar en sus ojos grises lo calmaban. Porque ahora esos ojos grises lo miraban con odio y desprecio, porque ahora esos ojos no querían ni siquiera regresar a verlo. Peeta necesitaba que ella supiera la verdad, pero temía por su vida. Temía que le hicieran daño.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte chico, no puedes seguir así. Te delataras, y bueno ya sabes la historia.

Peeta solo asintió. Por primera vez Haymitch le estaba siendo útil de algo.

-No necesitas ponerla más nerviosa, cuando la regresas a ver parece que son miradas de odio la que le estas dando.

Peeta lo miro asustado. ¿Estaba asustando a Katniss mas de la cuenta?

-Hable con Finnick…

-¿Y?

-Me dio unos números y me dijo exactamente con quien ir.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Como nunca.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la primera dirección que Finnick le había dado.

Katniss traía un traje negro, que resaltaba sus ojos grises. Una trenza amarraba su cabello, como usualmente la usaba. Traía unas pocas pizcas de maquillaje que parecía que sus ojos estaban en llamas. El otro chico estaba vestido igual que ella. La miraba con desprecio, el chico no estaba dudando ni un poco en matarla. Aunque el también tenía miedo y Katniss podía sentirlo.

-No son llamas de verdad, no se quemaran ni un poco- dijo Cinna con una enorme antorcha que traía en la mano. El chico retrocedió y Katniss solo cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

El himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, el corazón de Peeta parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Los carruajes dirigidos por cuatro caballos bastante bien entrenados comenzaron a desfilar. El distrito uno, con cuatro caballos blancos hermosos y dos chicos rubios en el. Distrito 2, Distrito 4, hasta que llegaron al 11.

-¿Listos?

Dijo Cinna.

-Solo sé tú misma.

A Katniss le flaquearon las piernas mientras veía a las personas del capitolio aplaudir como locos. El traje de verdad había funcionado. Detrás de ellos quedaba una ola de llamas que parecía salir de sus espaldas, las llamas iluminaban el rostro de ambos. Katniss ahora entendía por qué tan poco maquillaje. Gauis parecía a punto de vomitar. Katniss levanto la vista y observo la enorme pantalla sobre ellos, se podía ver lo hermosa que se veía, ella misma se sorprendió. La gente comenzó a lanzar rosas y besos al aire, que Katniss hacia ademan de atrapar, como si fueran algo tangible.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

Se habían aprendido su nombre, se habían quedado tan sorprendidos que habían aprendido su nombre.

-¡Katniss, la chica en llamas!

Grito alguien en el público. Katniss reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Peeta vitoreaba como ningún otro. Hablaba con las personas más ricas que se habían sentado a su lado en específico y del otro lado con Finnick Odair, sus puestos siempre eran los más solicitados. Peeta no perdía el tiempo, coqueteaba, hacia cumplidos, insinuaciones y señalaba en Katniss en todo momento. La presentaba como la chica en llamas, la presentaba como la más prometedora de los tributos.

-Lo digo enserio Briar, esta chica va a llamar la atención este año.

Briar Wishart, era una de las mujeres más ricas del Capitolio debido a su enorme imperio con las pelucas más prestigiosas. Se había sometido a tantas operaciones que nadie nunca podría adivinar su edad. A pesar de su imperio de pelucas exageradas, la suya era de las más sencillas. Solo una peluca platinada lacia con un enorme sombrero con una rosa negra de adorno. Un vestido con lentejuelas blancas y negras que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera. Ninguna arruga asomaba por su rostro, y una sonrisa sugerente asomaba por sus rostro cada que hablaba con Peeta.

-Tengo que pensarlo Peeta, sabes muy bien que yo siempre apuesto por los chicos del distrito uno.

-Lo sé Briar, pero creí que tal vez esta vez podrías hacer una excepción.

Dijo Peeta en su oído, la mujer se puso nerviosa de inmediato y coloco su mano en la pierna de Peeta. Peeta se tensó tanto que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, pero se recupero rápidamente.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta Peeta Mellark.

Briar no dejaba de acariciar su pierna hasta que Snow comenzó a hablar, los ojos de Peeta miraron en dirección de la voz de Snow, mientras en las enormes pantallas frente a su mansión, se podían apreciar las caras de Gauis y la de Katniss, que parecía emocionada. Regresó a ver a Cinna agradecido, mientras que este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Se ve hermosa.

Pensó Peeta en voz alta.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Este vestido me salió en una fortuna. Solo en una ocasión como esta lo podría usar.

Dijo Briar con una sonrisita. Peeta la miro y asintió.

Katniss no podía dejar de ver su rostro en las enormes pantallas, a punto del desmayo a penas escuchaba la voz del Presidente Snow, sabía que había llamado la atención. Ya no tenía tanto miedo. Ahora pensaba que con una buena arma y un buen entrenamiento. No podía dar por perdido todo.

_**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Wow de verdad me dejaron toda impresionada ahhaha. Por ahora no tengo tiempo para contestarlos, solo unos rapidos, por unas dudas que tenían por ahí.**_

_**Peeta tiene 22 años, Katniss si ama a Peeta y no es débil por amar a una persona. Ya se que lo que le dijo Peeta a Katniss fue cruel, pero necesita protegerla de Snow, ya saben, del loco e.e hahaha ¡Gracias por las que han seguido la historia hasta ahora! **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! ;] **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de golpe.

Por un momento había olvidado donde se encontraba y esperaba encontrar la cabellera rubia de su hermana a su lado. Pero su lado estaba vacío. Hacía tanto que no sonreía como realmente acostumbraba hacerlo cuando estaba con Gale.

Gale, lo extrañaba tanto, sentir la brisa del bosque y el murmullo del pequeño lago junto a él, era perfecto. Gale, su compañía eran perfectas. Aún recordaba lo último que habían hablado y su pecho se contrajo, había perdido a su mejor amigo por el peor hombre del mundo, por el hombre que había roto su corazón.

El día anterior había sido toda una locura, todos aclamaban su nombre y Effie le aseguro que ya tenía patrocinadores haciendo fila por ella. Más que nada mujeres.

-Algo muy extraño.

Dijo entusiasta. Después del desfile nos llevaron a un enorme edificio en el que nos hospedaríamos durante nuestro entrenamiento, como de costumbre Peeta no regresaba a verla, pero después del desfile, a Katniss comenzaba ya no importarle tanto. La realidad la golpeo de pronto, no venía para quedar bien con la gente, no venía para desfilar en un traje hermoso. Venía para ganar los Juegos del Hambre, para matar a los chicos que se interpusieran en su camino y evitar interponerse en el camino de alguno de ellos.

En cuanto entraron a la enorme habitación un olor endulzante envolvió su olfato. Había pastelillos, muchos pastelillos, comida, comida que invadía la habitación y a pesar de todo a Katniss no se le abría el apetito, no después de lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos, cuando se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma, con esperanza.

-Preciosa, mañana comienzan los entrenamientos, tú y Gauis, necesitan estar por separado, el chico no duda ni un poco la posibilidad de matarte.

Katniss asintió un poco asustada, pero no le dijo a Haymitch que ella no dudaba tampoco el matarlo.

Comió solos unos pastelillos y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia, su habitación era el doble de grande que su casa en el distrito 12. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de botones, al mismo tiempo todo era elegante y lujoso, lo cual la hacía extrañar su casa. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en casa, en que estaría haciendo Prim, si su madre aún tendría esperanzas o ya se habría desplomado. Si Gale cuidaría de ellas, o alguien más, hacía que sintiera un vacío enorme en el estomago.

Una pequeña luz hizo que Katniss abriera los ojos un poco. Por un momento le pareció haberse encontrado con los ojos azules de Peeta, pero pensó que solo era un sueño así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto se despertó observo por la enorme ventana que cubría casi toda la pared de su cuarto, se podía observar casi todo el Capitolio. Katniss odiaba a toda esta gente, gente que apostaba por cuánto tiempo tardarían en matarla. Gente superficial y tonta que nunca había sufrido hambre. Se dio la vuelta molesta y se encontró con Peeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También estoy aquí como mentor Katniss. Solo venía a avisarte que Haymitch esta allá abajo, tu ropa esta en ese cajón de allá.

Peeta señalo con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, entonces Katniss recordó los ojos azules de la noche y dudo por un momento que eso hubiera sido un sueño.

Reviso en el cajón y encontró un pantalón y una playera de colores negros, con unas llamas en las mangas y unas cuantas franjas rojas y naranjas alrededor del pantalón.

En cuanto salió se dio cuenta de que Gauis vestía prácticamente igual, el chico la miraba con odio. Katniss presentía que sería por la primera por la que iría en la arena, pero no se dejaría vencer tan rápido.

-Muy bien preciosa, se que tienes buena fama en eso del arco. Buena cazadora ¿eh?

Katniss solo asintió, se preguntaba quién se lo había dicho.

-Bien, no muestres ninguna de tus habilidades en el entrenamiento, guárdatelo todo para la Observación. Así no llamaras la atención más de lo necesario.

Katniss solo asentía a todo lo que Haymitch decía, no pensaba perder. Esta vez no, pensaba Katniss.

En cuanto entro al campo de entrenamiento, los acomodaron a todos en un círculo alrededor de una mujer que explicaba las reglas sobre el entrenamiento.

-No puedes pelear contra ustedes, ya tendrán bastante tiempo para hacerlo. Habrán diferentes tipos de entrenamiento, ustedes tienen la libertad de elegir cuales quieren tomar.

La mujer se veía intimidante, alta, morena, con brazos y espalda ancha y a pesar de eso aun se veía femenina. Típico del Capitolio.

Los chicos de los distrito estaban muy unidos, riendo y lanzando cuchillos hacia los desafortunados maniquíes. El chico del distrito 1 realmente la asustaba, era un chico de unos 18 años, alto y 20 kilos más pesado que Katniss, sus manos eran enormes y su habilidad con la espada asustaban demasiado, la chica de su distrito era un poco más pequeña pero igual de intimidante, tenía ojos negros y cabello castaño, al primero puesto al que se dirigió fue al tiro con arco, en donde se destaco perfectamente, toda la sangre de Katniss se le fue de la cabeza, sentía los pies fríos por los nervios. Había alguien más que sabía usar el arco y lo peor. Era mejor que ella.

Los dos chicos del distrito 2 hasta parecían hermanos, tenían el cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes brillaban cada que tocaban un cuchillo o una lanza, arrojaban a la perfección sobre sus objetivos.

Katniss hizo lo que Haymitch le había pedido, se alejo del arco y de las flechas aunque escuchaba que claramente llamaban su nombre.

Aprendió como hacer trampas y paso la prueba de plantas venenosas sin despeinarse un solo pelo. Al fin les habían dado tiempo de comer y descansar. Se sentaron todos en un enorme comedor y por una extraña razón Katniss se había quedado sola en una esquina. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida, escuchaba a los tributos profesionales reírse y juraba que se reían de ella, lo cual le atemorizaba aun más.

-Chica en llamas ¿no?

Un chico paliducho y de cabello cenizo se sentó a su lado, a pesar de su palidez el chico era guapo, alto y fornido.

-Soy Huck Roxen

Katniss lo regreso a ver molesta, seguro que quería meterse con ella o intimidarle como intentaban hacer los otros, pero no, oh no, no lo lograría tan fácil.

-Katniss Everdeen.

Dijo con la voz más firme que pudo.

-Vaya, se escucha mejor que chica en llamas.

Por un momento Katniss se sonrojo, pero se recompuso de inmediato, sabía lo que el chico quería. Crear confianza para después matarla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No había lugar por allá, y no confío mucho en la chica de mi distrito ¿La ves?

Huck señalo a una chica rubia con el cabello muy rizado. Era alta y mucho más gordita que Katniss. Tenía una nariz de aguilucha y parecía a punto de comerse a todos con su mirada.

-No confío en la gente de cabello rizado.

Katniss ahogo una sonrisa y lo ignoro.

-¿Sabes en quienes también no confió?

Katniss no respondió.

-En los chicos del 1 y del 2. Bueno aunque ni siquiera entre ellos confían en ellos.

Katniss solo movió los hombros, no entendía lo que el chico quería.

-Disculpa, no es grosera, pero ¿Qué deseas?

En realidad no quería ser grosera, lo último que necesitaba era echarse a alguien más a la lista de enemigos.

-Una alianza Everdeen.

Peeta salía de la casa de una de las funcionarias más importantes del Capitolio, aún con el cierre abajo y los ojos desorbitados. El corazón a penas y le palpitaba y es que se sentía horrorizado de sí mismo. Nunca había estado con tantas mujeres en tan poco tiempo, se sentía asqueado por que no podía dejar de pensar en Katniss todo el tiempo. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, si seguiría las órdenes que Haymitch le había dado.

Pensaba en si algún día, después de los Juegos ella lo perdonaría. Peeta camino hasta el elevador que lo llevaría a su habitación.

-Peeta Mellark. Que-que sorpresa verte por aquí.

Annie Cresta le dio un abrazo fuerte que Peeta correspondió.

-Hola Annie ¡Como si pudiera faltar!

Annie solo hizo una mueca y palmeo su hombro. Ver a Annie le recordaba demasiado a Katniss, temía que después de los Juegos ella se volviera así, y pasaran meses, años para que el volviera a sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

-Nos vemos Peeta.

Peeta solo asintió con la cabeza. Se acostó en su enorme cama y cerró los ojos sin querer dormir. No quería tener pesadillas, ni tener recuerdos.

-¿Una alianza?

Repitió Katniss desconfiada.

-¿Por qué conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no?

El chico sonrió de una manera que hizo que Katniss se sonrojara. "Katniss el es el enemigo, solo quiere confundirte, jugar con tu mente" no dejaba de repetírselo, pero por instinto o por miedo ella solo asintió.

-Está bien, lo haré, solo que Huck, no tengo ninguna habilidad en especial.

-Yo tampoco, pero supongo que podríamos gritar cuando alguien esté detrás del otro para asesinarlo. Claro en algún punto nos tendremos que separar.

Katniss no confiaba para nada en el chico, a pesar de sus cálidas sonrisas y algunos chistes que la hacían sonreír un poco, había algo en la forma en la que la miraba que no le gustaba.

_**Capitulo corto, pero tengo que estudiar. Ajajaja. Por cierto, si subo capítulos muy tarde jajaja pero solo por esta vez, porque tengo exámenes S: **_

_**Por cierto ¿Quién les dijo que Katniss iba a ganar? (8 jaajajja **_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap. ;) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9.**_

Peeta no había pegado ojo desde que había llegado al Capitolio, no podía dormir porque tenía miedo, miedo de Snow, miedo por Katniss, miedo de morir por la mas mínima provocación.

Su mente a pesar de todos sus miedos no dejaba de pensar en su ultima noche con Katniss, quería repetirla, quería que ella volviera ser suya, quería decirle cuando estuviera despierta cuanto la amaba.

-¿Qué pasa chico?

Pregunto Haymitch al verlo tan distraído. Peeta sacudió la cabeza y Haymitch entendió que se trataba de Katniss.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos para salvarle la vida, lo que pasa en la arena ya no esta en nuestras manos, pero la chica es fuerte, lucha por su familia y muy dentro de ella, se que lucha porque no quiere dejar de verte.

-Haymitch, júrame que haz hecho de todo para salvar su vida.

-Lo juro.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y salió del comedor. Katniss entro pasando de lado a Haymitch y se sentó frente a Peeta, se le notaba la incomodidad.

-¿Cómo haz ido en tu entrenamiento?

Katniss lo miro atónita.

-¿Te importa?

Peeta movió los hombros indiferente, aunque en realidad le importaba demasiado.

-Claro que me importa, aunque no lo quieras yo también soy tu mentor.

-No lo eres, Haymitch lo es, tú ni siquiera me hablas o regresas a verme, no te importo.

"Díselo Peeta" su mente gritaba esas palabras, la boca de Peeta estaba seca por las palabras ahí ahogadas, la garganta le quemaba por querer pronunciar todo su plan.

-¿Quién crees que te puso el sobrenombre de chica en llamas?

Escupió Peeta.

-Cinna lo hizo, no quieras adjudicarte cosas que no te pertenecen.

Peeta abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, no tenía respuesta para eso, si le decía que había sido su idea, ahí se iría todo el plan, porque entonces lo soltaría todo.

Peeta se levanto lentamente y se acerco a Katniss, Katniss retrocedió e hizo ademan de buscar algo en la mesa para alejarse aun mas de el.

Peeta tomo su cintura y la acerco a él.

-Me importas más de lo que crees.

Susurro en su oído.

-¡Peeta! ¿Qué demonios haces?

Grito Effie detrás de ellos. Peeta soltó a Katniss como si su piel quemara y se alejo rápidamente.

-Katniss estaba a punto de caerse, no puedo dejar que se lastime antes de ir a la Arena.

Effie lo miro dudosa y después miro a Katniss, la cual seguía pálida y sin aliento. Peeta salió de la habitación maldiciéndose a si mismo. La había confundido, era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, estar confundida, estar pensando en el significado de sus palabras. Golpeo la pared

-Idiota.

Grito, estaba arruinando todo su plan solo para que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

-Katniss querida, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Peeta te estaba molestando? No en vano tiene fama, ¿estás bien querida?

Katniss solo asintió y volvió a respirar normalmente, ¿Qué había querido decir con que si le importaba? Se sentó y sentía como el estomago se le revolvía, se le había quitado completamente el apetito. Gauis entro junto con Haymitch y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Katniss como siempre, entre los dos se dirigían ciertas miradas de odio.

-Gauis ¡Usa cubiertas querido!

Dijo Effie exasperada.

-¿Peeta no nos va a acompañar?

Pregunto Katniss con voz ronca.

-No después de lo que te ha hecho.

Haymitch dejo de comer y observo a Katniss asustado.

-Tu amigo Peeta, Haymitch, parece que ya ha aprendido muy bien tus mañas de acosar mujeres, pero esto es el colmo, ha querido intentar algo con Katniss.

Haymitch y Katniss se miraron nerviosos, Katniss no sabía porque el hecho de que Effie supiera que algo había pasado entre ellos dos le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Tendré que reportarlo mañana mismo.

-¡NO!

Grito Katniss levantándose de la mesa.

-Era verdad lo que el te había dicho Effie, estaba a punto de caerme y si me caía, podía haberme roto la cabeza. No me vería muy bonita en mi entrevista con una enorme cicatriz en la frente ¿verdad?

Haymitch miro a Katniss divertido, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, Effie solo hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, solo lo quiero un poco lejos de ti, bueno, muévanse, muévanse, que hoy es el día en que los Vigilantes los calificaran.

El estomago de Katniss se encogió aun mas, necesitaba sacar mas que un 5 o al menos un 5 para poder conseguir mas patrocinadores y con lo que había pasado con Peeta no se sentía muy concentrada.

Los tributos pasaban en orden de cada distrito, por lo que el distrito 12 pasaba hasta el último, lo cual suponía una gran desventaja para Katniss, ya que muchos de ellos ya se habían sobrepasado con el vino y la comida, y muchos de ellos ya querían irse a casa. Ninguno de los tributos que entraba volvía a pasar por la sala de espera en la que los formaban antes de entrar.

-¡Chica en llamas!

Katniss se giro un poco y se encontró con la sonrisa atractiva y los ojos verdes de Huck.

-¿Lista Everdeen?

-La verdad es que no.

Dijo tímidamente, Huck le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió para consolarla.

-Estuviste impresionante en el desfile, a una chica cualquiera, no le ponen un traje como el que te pusieron a ti, lo harás bien te lo aseguro.

Katniss lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no entendía que era lo que Huck planeaba, ganarse su confianza tal vez, para después cuando estuvieran en la arena y el supuestamente estuviera cubriendo su espalda la mataría. Pero había algo en su mirada que la tranquilizaba, no era una mirada como las que le ofrecía Gale, Cinna o Haymitch, era una mirada parecida a la de Peeta.

Pero estaba bien, si el chico quería jugar ese juego, Katniss también tenía sus cartas preparados, los dos jugarían juntos.

-Huck.

Katniss se acerco un poco a el.

-Suerte.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, el chico se quedo atónito y asintió, se volvió y entro en la sala.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Pregunto Gauis.

-¿A que te refieres?

-FRATERNIZAS CON EL ENEMIGO EVERDEEN.

Katniss lo miro molesta, a él que le importaba lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera para poder ganar.

Una voz amable llamo a Gauis para que entrara a la sala. El chico la miro con ira y entro a la sala, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llamaron su nombre.

-Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss se levanto de su asiento y como si Cinna estuviera a su lado, recordó que tenía que levantar la cabeza, poner los hombros derechos y entrar con toda la altanería posible. Como Katniss pensó, la mayoría de los Vigilantes estaban pasados un poco con el vino y muy concentrados con el puerco que había en el centro de la enorme mesa llena de bocadillos. Los gritos y chistes colorados eran muy fuertes.

-Katniss Everdeen, distrito 12.

Los Vigilantes regresaron a verla, Katniss corrió hasta el arco y por un momento cuando lo toco, se sintió como en casa de nuevo. Toco las enormes flechas y se colocó en posición de ataque, se concentro un poco. No se escuchaba ningún murmullo ni alguna respiración. Todos la observaban. Respiro un poco, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando disparo.

Se quedó a varios, no varios, muchos centímetros fuera de su objetivo. Los Vigilantes comenzaron a burlarse de ella y a ignorarla, lo que desato su cólera. Katniss volvió a tomar el arco y disparo de nuevo, pero ninguno de los Vigilantes había prestado atención a su perfecto tiro. La cólera aumentaba aun mas, volvió a tomar el arco cuando una voz dijo.

-Gracias, señorita Everdeen, ya hemos visto suficiente.

Dijo un hombre regordete de barba blanca, con túnica color purpura.

-Pero yo…

-Gracias.

La interrumpió el.

Katniss arrojó el arco al suelo con violencia, haciendo que los Vigilantes la miraran molesta, camino un poco, pero la cólera no la dejaba moverse con rapidez. Estaba tan molesta que regreso hasta donde estaba el arco, lo tomo de nuevo y disparó directo hacia la manzana que estaba en la boca del cerdo.

-Gracias por su atención.

Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Los Vigilantes la observaron, unos cuantos sorprendidos y otros asustados. Katniss salió corriendo y entro en el pequeño elevador.

Peeta esperaba impaciente en el cuarto de televisión a que llegara Katniss, pero Gauis fue el primero en entrar y se veía más que molesto.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Esa Everdeen, lo ha arruinado todo.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto Peeta desesperado.

-Quiero decir, ¿Qué ha hecho?

Trato de sonar mas calmado, pero Gauis era tan distraído que no noto el tono de desesperación de Peeta.

-Bah, solo es una chica tonta, que cree que puede conseguirlo todo con su sonrisa tonta.

La cara de Peeta se puso roja, sus puños se cerraron y estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo al chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Gruño Peeta.

-Estaba coqueteando con el chico del 4.

-¿Qué?

-Si, se hablaban muy amables y cariñosos y justo cuando el chico iba a entrar con los Vigilantes ¡Bam!

Peeta salto un poco al ver la reacción del chico.

-Lo besa.

-¿LO BESO HAZ DICHO?

Gauis se asusto y se hizo un poco hacia atrás al ver a Peeta tan molesto, Peeta era un hombre demasiado intimidante cuando se molestaba.

-Como lo haz oído.

Peeta se levanto de su asiento y corrió hasta la habitación de Haymitch, entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta y encontró a Haymitch en ropa interior.

-Wuo, wuo, wuo. ¿Por qué no tocas?

La cara de Peeta se volvió de mil colores.

-¿Qué demonios quieres chico? Solo quiero 5 minutos de paz para tomar una ducha.

-¡A la mierda tu ducha! ¿Le dijiste a Katniss que fraternizara con el tributo del 4?

Haymitch lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo esa chica?

-Esta besando tributos, besando tributos.

Peeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama y escucho cuando Katniss entraba a la habitación y a Effie atacándola con preguntas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se escuchaba a Effie "¡Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado dulzura, por que lloras?"

Peeta salió corriendo y encontró a una Katniss con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Pregunto aun molesto.

-Lo eche a perder.

Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró para llorar tranquila. Ahora probablemente le harían la vida de cuadritos en la arena, bueno no era como si la vida en la arena fuera tan sencilla, pero ahora lo harían peor, pensó en su familia, probablemente los matarían o les harían daño, mandarían a Prim al sucio orfanato del distrito y a su madre a prisión, o matarían a Gale o lastimarían a alguien que ella amaba. Los pensamientos siguieron rondando por la cabeza de Katniss hasta que finalmente quedo dormida.

Peeta no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Gauis

"Lo beso"

Katniss estaba repartiendo sus besos con otro chico, con un chico que probablemente quería matarla, ahora tenía mas miedo, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, salió de su habitación y subió por las pequeñas escaleras hasta la azotea del edificio, se escondió en el jardín que había por ahí y se acostó entre la hierba, escucho unos cuantos pasos y se levanto asustado. Era Katniss con un camisón, descalza y asustada. Observaba hacia el vacío como si considerara las posibilidades de arrojarse por el.

-No seas tonta, hay un campo de fuerza.

Katniss se sobresalto y entrecerró los ojos para poder verlo mejor.

-Yo no… yo no quería suicidarme, solo pensaba.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Katniss.

Katniss regreso a verlo.

-Quédate, por favor.

Susurro Peeta.

_**Escribi todo esto en la escuela :oo hahahaha ¡Soy la onda! Bueno, no podré actualizar hasta dentro de 4 días, porque de verdad debo de estudiar para mi examen. Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**¡Nos leemos el próximo cap! ;] **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10.**_

Katniss lo observo detenidamente, a pesar de la obscuridad y de las sombras, podía apreciar sus ojos azules y el dolor que solía ver siempre en ellos.

-Esta situación comienza a hartarme Peeta.

-Lo sé y, y… y lo siento.

Agacho un poco la mirada, ahogando las ganas de llorar, no quería parecer débil frente a ella, ella necesitaba una roca, una piedra en la cual recargarse. Se levanto lentamente de donde estaba sentado, temiendo que Katniss corriera si se movía muy rápido.

-Tengo una explicación para esto, para todo.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, no quería que la lastimaran más, no ahora. Pero Peeta quería que ella supiera que sus besos, eran solo suyos, que ese chico del distrito 4 no podía significar nada.

-No Peeta, no te… necesito.

Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y cerro con fuerza los ojos, no era capaz de verlo ahí tan perfecto, con el rostro tranquilo que acostumbraba ver cuando se besaban en su casa o fuera del Quemador, se preguntaba que haría Peeta cuando ella muriera en la arena, si alguien les diría a las personas del Capitolio que ellos salían y si le harían algo a él por su culpa. Todo daba vueltas dentro de ella, aunque él estuviera ahí, se sentía más sola que nunca.

-No, escúchame Katniss, Katniss yo te… te—suspiro un poco – Yo te necesito—

Las manos de Katniss bajaron lentamente de su rostro, dejando ver una mirada de furia y dolor.

-Pensé que ya te había dado todo lo que necesitabas de mí.

Katniss escupió las palabras, quería llorar, llorar de ira ¿Por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos? Peeta aún temía que el Capitolio supiera que pasaba entre ellos, pero ya no le importaba, porque estaba dispuesto ahora a defenderla con su vida propia.

Peeta tomo su mano, la acaricio suavemente disfrutando de cada latido que le ofrecía su pulso. Sonrió un poco y la miro a los ojos haciéndola retroceder pero sin dejar de verlo, su mirada la tenía atrapada. Esa mirada azul era su mayor debilidad.

-¿Me amas Katniss?

Katniss volteo la cara, ya no quería que el pensara que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Ya no quería que el pensara que ella era débil por él.

-No quieras cambiar lo que te acabo de decir.

Balbuceó Katniss. Peeta sonrió acariciando su mejilla, extrañaba como loco ese contacto, su piel contra la suya era su combinación perfecta. Ese contacto que le daba cordura, que lo hacía sentirse él mismo otra vez.

-No quiero cambiar nada.

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas entonces.

-¿Me amas?

Repitió acercándose más a ella.

-No.

Trato de sonar fuerte a pesar de sus piernas que parecían estar hechas de gelatina.

-¿Me amas?

Susurro contra sus labios. Katniss solo contesto con un pequeño gruñido de rendición y se dejo derretir en los labios de Peeta.

A pesar de la desesperación de él, el beso fue suave, pausado y tierno. Acaricio su espalda mientras Katniss se enredaba en su cuello, su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de Katniss dejando escapar varios gemidos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en las mejillas de Katniss. El suave y embriagante aroma cálido de Peeta la tenían encantada, relajada, olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de que probablemente moriría, de que necesitaba la calma más que nada y sobre todo, que el Capitolio, los Juegos, los chicos que querían matarla no existían.

El beso se fue intensificando hasta que los dos necesitaron respirar.

-Podría quedarme aquí contigo, congelar este momento para siempre.

Dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Katniss.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de las escaleras y los dos se separaron rápidamente mirando en dirección de los ruidos.

-Preciosa ya van a decir tú…

Haymitch miro a Peeta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pensé que ustedes dos ya habían… dejado de… estar juntos.

-Pues…

-Pues si Haymitch que esperabas.

Lo interrumpió Katniss poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos, quiero ver que tantas posibilidades hay de que Gauis me mate.

Haymitch fingió una carcajada y miro con lastima a Peeta. Peeta se quedo mirando la puerta. ¿Por qué lo había negado? El estaba dispuesto a bajar y hablar con Effie, decirle que sentía por ella y ahora ella lo negaba todo.

Corrió detrás de ella, pero ella ya estaba en la sala con todos los demás, notó la mirada juiciosa de Effie y vio a Gauis observándola como un psicópata.

La pantalla salió de la nada y Cinna se sentó en medio de Peeta y Katniss.

Caesar salió con su brillante sonrisa y su cabello brilloso purpura, como siempre saludó a la audiencia y comenzó a nombrar a los tributos y su puntuación.

-Del distrito 1 Hammil Lockhearst con una puntuación de

Debajo de la foto del moreno apareció un numero 10.

-¡Vaya!

Silbo Portia.

Siguieron pasando los distritos, casi todos los del 1 hasta el 3 tenían una puntuación mínima de 9.

-Del distrito 4 Huck Roxen con una puntuación de…

La mirada de Katniss se levanto al instante y se sonrojo un poco cuando todos notaron su reacción. A Gauis en cambio se le volvió el rostro de mil colores cuando la vio y Peeta solo la observo con celos.

-Con una puntuación de 9

La foto del paliducho salió y Katniss sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago.

-¿Debes estar muy contenta verdad Katniss?

-¡Tu cállate!

Grito Haymitch.

-Claro, claro, a la boba como siempre la defienden.

Peeta se levanto molesto y lo levanto por el cuello.

-Estas comenzando a agotar mi paciencia.

Apretó dejando marcadas sus manos en el cuello del chico.

-¡Peeta!

Grito Effie.

-Es tu última advertencia chico.

Lo dejo caer al piso, mientras el chico tosía, Haymitch comenzó a reír al ver la cara estupefacta de Effie y Cinna ayudo al chico a levantarse.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, los chicos más impresionantes, los rompecorazones del distrito 12.

A Katniss se le volcó el corazón, recordó lo que había hecho en su prueba y le dieron ganas de vomitar, sabía que no la calificarían bien.

-Comenzando por Gauis Combe, con una puntuación de…

Los ojos obscuros de Gauis se volvieron aún más negros y se levantó lentamente de su asiento.

-Seis

Un seis salió debajo de su foto. Gauis no podía creerlo, se levanto rápidamente aventando los cojines, viendo con odio a Katniss y a Peeta.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la conocida chica en llamas Katniss Everdeen, con una puntuación de…

La cara de Caesar fue inexplicable, había cierta confusión y extremada sorpresa en su sonrojado rostro. La cara de Katniss se palideció y todos regresaron a verla al notar el silencio del presentador.

-Katniss ¿Qué hiciste?

Pregunto Effie.

-Disculpen, parece que tenemos un error.

Caesar regreso a ver a un punto lejos y volvió la cara a la cámara.

-No, parece que no, no, no hay error.

Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y el semblante le cambio a uno más serio.

-Katniss Everdeen, con una puntación de 2.

Los rostros de todos se volvieron a Katniss, incluso Gauis se veía sorprendido. Katniss se levanto de su asiento pero volvió a caerse.

Peeta la levantó del brazo y Katniss sin importarle quienes estuvieran ahí lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza casi sin dejarlo respirar.

-Parece que no les gusto tu actuación preciosa.

-¡JA! Serás la primera en morir, tú y tonta cara serán las más perseguidas en la arena.

Katniss se separo de Peeta, levanto el puño en el aire y lo estampo directo en la boca de Gauis.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Effie corrió a ver a Gauis pero él se movió rápidamente.

-¡Cuídate Everdeen! Serás mi principal objetivo en la arena.

Se limpio la sangre que salía de su labio y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Tranquila Katniss, con la entrevista de mañana, recuperaras patrocinadores. Tranquila.

Acaricio levemente su espalda.

-Sea, lo que sea que hayas hecho preciosa, ellos no te quieren viva.

_**Oh por Dios ¡Tardé mucho en publicar! Hahaha lo siento u_u. Mañana me dan el resultado de mi examen mas importante, necesito minimo un 7 estoy que se me sale el estomago por la boca :( **_

_**Perdonen si no contesto los reviews. Pero gracias por todos ellos **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11.**_

A pesar de las miradas de todos Peeta tomo de la mano a Katniss acompañándola hasta su habitación, se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para que tuviera su puntuación. O tal vez, trago en seco, Snow ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Qué pasara mañana Peeta?

Peeta se acostó a su lado acariciando su mano y besando su frente. No quería decirle que sus probabilidades de morir habían aumentado un cien por ciento. Temía por ella.

-Mañana serás la más encantadora, hermosa y guapa mujer de las entrevistas, tienes que darlo todo, ser linda, coqueta, especial. Tener ese efecto encantador que tienes con las personas.

Katniss apretó su más su mano ¿encantadora? ¿Coqueta? Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había hecho novia de Peeta y el esperaba todo eso de ella.

-Mañana, tendrás unas cuatro horas para practicar con Effie algunas cosas, ya sabes, caminar con vestido y tacones. A reírte recatadamente.

Peeta imitó la risa de Effie haciendo a Katniss reír un poco. Pero Peeta sintió algo extraño, la mano de Katniss se había puesto muy fría a pesar de que él la acariciaba Katniss seguía inmóvil aferrada a su camisa.

-Tengo miedo

Murmuro Katniss. Peeta quedó helado, él también tenía miedo.

-Yo también.

-Peeta ¿voy a morir?

Peeta se levanto desesperado y la miró desde la orilla de la cama ¿cómo decirle que sus esperanzas ahora eran muy pocas? ¿Cómo decirle que él pensaba que de verdad podía morir ahora?

-No.

Dijo cortante

-No vas a morir Katniss, no lo voy a permitir ¿me entiendes?

Pero Katniss seguía inmóvil en su cama, parecía que había dejado de parpadear e incluso de respirar. Peeta se acerco lentamente de nuevo a su lado, volvió a tomar la mano de Katniss y la coloco en su pecho.

-¿Sientes mi corazón Katniss?

Ella solo emitió un pequeño sonido.

-Cada latido que tengo, es una esperanza por ti, cada latido aumenta cuando pienso en ti y si tú mueres, mi corazón estallara, porque pensaré tanto en ti que mis latidos serán incontrolables.

Katniss se movió para mirarlo.

-Dime todos los recuerdos que tengas de nosotros.

Se escondió en su hombro y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en casa de Haymitch, pensé que mujer mas altanera.

Katniss rió levemente.

-Pero después cuando te vi observando por la ventana me quedé petrificado, te veías tan bella, tan hermosa, indescriptible diría yo.

Katniss apretó un poco más su mano al escuchar todos los recuerdos que tenía de ellos.

-O definitivamente uno de los mejores fue cuando me ayudaste a preparar un pastel ¿recuerdas?

Katniss asintió.

-Eres un pésimo cocinero.

-Claro, es que mi ayudante no ayudaba mucho.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada como en unas semanas no lo habían hecho.

-Recuerdo nuestra última noche en el distrito.

A pesar de la obscuridad Peeta sabía que Katniss se había sonrojado.

-Fue perfecta.

Susurro antes de darle un beso que Katniss correspondió.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

Katniss asintió.

-Cuando yo fui seleccionado estaba enamorado.

Katniss lo miró perpleja.

-Lo peor fue que también ella fue seleccionada, parece que yo atraigo a la mala suerte ¿verdad?

Dijo Peeta con una mueca.

-No sé si la recuerdes, ella era Delly. Delly Cartwright.

Katniss trato de hacer memoria, pero no la recordaba muy bien.

-Ella era rubia, pequeña con cabello un poco rizado.

Peeta sonrió un poco sin dejar de ver la mano de Katniss.

-Cuando me seleccionaron la seleccionaron comenzó a llorar y sollozar, yo solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, como estoy ahora contigo. Pero ella ni siquiera regreso a verme en cuanto subimos al tren, fue como si me odiara de repente, cuando muchas veces nos habíamos besado y dicho que nos queríamos. La sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su rostro desapareció, incluso esa chispa en su mirada se esfumo.

Peeta se detuvo un poco.

-Era como una puñalada en la espalda ¿sabes? A pesar de mi edad la amaba y ella me usaba, cuando estábamos en público era cariñosa, encantadora y cuando las cámaras parecían desaparecer ella era fría, distante y manipuladora. En la entrevista ella dijo que haría lo que fuera por salvar su vida.

Katniss lo miro aun atónita, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa chica, pero se pregunto si ese era el motivo por el cual Peeta era tan frío con las personas.

-En la arena, todo empeoro, hice alianza con una pequeña niña que se parecía mucho a Prim por cierto, su nombre era Rue del distrito 11, era pequeña pero inteligente y muy rápida.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

-Pero cuando estábamos buscando comida, encontramos a Delly, y yo, bueno yo…

Peeta comenzó a balbucear, parecía que se había puesto muy nervioso. Katniss acaricio su mejilla

-No tienes que seguir Peeta.

-Debo decirte, porque, porque soy así.

Katniss asintió sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

-Cuando la vi de nuevo, no confiaba ni un poco en ella, llego de la nada a decirme que quería una alianza, que quería estar conmigo. Pero de pronto me besa y me olvido de todo, la tomo de la mano y todo parecía ser como antes, incluso Rue parecía muy contenta.

Las manos de Peeta comienzan a sudar de nuevo. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de eso? Se preguntaba Katniss.

-Cuando llega la noche, aun sentía algo de desconfianza por lo que le dije que durmiera y yo haría guardia, pero no había dormido en dos noches así que caí rendido.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

-Un grito horrible a mi lado me despertó, cuando regresé a ver a mi lado era Delly a lado de Rue, Rue tenía…tenía un cuchillo directo en el corazón.

Los sollozos comenzaron y Peeta abrazo a Katniss fuerte, de eso se trataban casi siempre sus pesadillas, de esa noche, del pecho sangrante de Rue, de los ojos verdes e iracundos de Delly, de sus ganas de matarla.

-Aún no sonaba el cañón cuando Delly salió corriendo así que corrí a lado de Rue y ella solo me dijo "Tienes que ganar" y cerró sus pequeños ojos. Fue ese momento en el que me sentí menos humano en toda mi vida, la sed de sangre reventaba en mi cabeza, quería matar a Delly y mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Katniss comenzó a recordarlo todo, era la historia de la que tanto se había hablado ese año, la chica que había asesinado a la pequeña del distrito 11.

-Robe la vida de tanta gente Katniss, del distrito 10, acabe con los del distrito 7, mate incluso a uno de los profesionales, me escondí un tiempo, esperando, esperando ver a Delly pasar delante de mí. Escuchaba los cañonazos y veía las pantallas esperando no ver su rostro, porque quería ser yo quien la matara.

Su cuerpo se tenso y Katniss acaricio sus labios. Le dio un pequeño beso que le devolvió el aliento a Peeta.

-Hasta que solo quedamos, ella y yo.

Su mirada se clavó en el vacío.

-Me la encontré frente al lago, ella tenía un arco ¿sabes? Pero era pésima con él.

Katniss intentó sonreír.

-La perseguí, corrí detrás de ella escuchando los mismos sollozos que cuando había sido seleccionada. Ya me imaginaba yo como lo estaría disfrutando la gente del Capitolio.

-¿La mataste Peeta?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

-Me abalancé sobre ella y quede encima de ella, con un cuchillo en la mano amenazaba su cuello y con mi cuerpo acorralé el suyo, pero los sollozos comenzaron Katniss, pude notar el brillo en su mirada de nuevo y relaje mi cuerpo, me quite de encima de ella y me acosté a su lado escuchándola toser y llorar al mismo tiempo, recordé a Rue, a mi padre a los chicos que había matado, pero los sollozos se detuvieron y cuando menos me di cuenta sentí un dolor enorme en el abdomen, Delly me había clavado un cuchillo.

Katniss metió la mano debajo de la playera de Peeta buscando una cicatriz, al sentir su contacto Peeta se estremeció, le encantaba sentir ese tacto.

-No encontrarás nada, el Capitolio sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Beso su frente y la arropo un poco.

-Tienes que dormir, perdona por haberte entretenido.

-No Peeta, espera, tienes que contarme todo eso.

-Ahora no…

-Peeta.

Peeta volvió a acostarse a su lado y se arropo con ella.

-Cuando sentí el cuchillo en mi abdomen, lo saqué lo más rápido que pude y vi los ojos de Delly por última vez, me veía suplicante y con miedo, pero no me importo arroje el cuchillo dándole justo en la frente. No volvía a ser el mismo desde entonces Katniss, la sangre comenzó a caer de su cabeza y una voz anunció que yo había sido ganador. Me confundieron totalmente, celebraba que hubiera matado tanta gente, por lo que me cuestionaba sobre el bien y el mal. Entonces me dicen que debo ser mentor con Haymitch, cuando aún no sabía cómo superar todo lo que había pasado en la arena. Les pedí tiempo y lo que me dieron fue a un padre muerto.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron a Katniss estremecerse.

-Tuve que ser mentor, cuando cumplí los 19 el Capitolio me presentaba como un pedazo de carne, me arreglaban no como a cualquier otro mentor, sonrisa por aquí, sonrisa por allá. Y así comencé a tener amantes, amantes en distrito 1, en el Capitolio, en el distrito 10, en todos los distritos, porque me sentía solo y miserable. Hasta que te vi a ti ese día, hasta el día en que me abrazaste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien, por primera vez en cinco años lo creí Katniss.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Katniss.

-Es hora de que duermas.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitación.

Katniss se quedó dormida de inmediato y soñó a un chico rubio matando a una chica que amaba.

Una pequeña mano la saco de su sueño.

-Querida, querida, mira como estas sudando, vamos, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, una agenda que cumplir. ¡Patrocinadores que recuperar!

Katniss se levanto lo más rápido que pudo aunque se sentía mareada al escuchar todo lo que Effie le decía.

-No Katniss, no, tienes que caminar con más gracia la mirada arriba, los ojos abiertos, espalda recta. No, Katniss.

Grito Effie al ver en el suelo a Katniss por tercera vez. Le colocó unos tacones un poco más bajos y para suerte de Katniss podía moverse con más facilidad con ellos.

-Estamos progresando.

Dijo Effie entusiasta, pero la cabeza de Katniss no estaba ahí, estaba con lo que le había dicho Peeta anoche. Su cabeza como siempre estaba con Peeta.

-Perfecto Katniss, ahora tienes que ir con Haymitch, claro después de la comida y después de la cena con Cinna para la entrevista, por favor se puntual Katniss, puntual. Ya hable de Haymitch sobre esto, pero hazle entender algo a ese hombre, ese día dejaré de ser Effie Trinket

Katniss trato de salir de su habitación en tacones sin mucho éxito para encontrarse con Haymitch en la sala.

-Hola preciosa. Que cara.

-¿Empezamos?

-Siempre cambiándome el tema.

-¿EM-PE-ZA-MOS?

Haymitch levanto las manos burlonamente.

-Claro preciosa, supongo que ya sabes ser toda una señorita ¿no?

Katniss lo miró nerviosa haciéndolo reír.

-Tenemos que encontrarte algo chica en llamas, algo que justifique ese dos.

El estomago de Katniss dio un retortijón al recordar el dos.

-Puedes jugar el papel de la victima

Dijo Haymitch después de un rato.

-¿Cómo?

-Podemos decir que en la prueba hubo algo que te recordó demasiado a tu padre y sus momentos juntos. Puedes decir que tienes un enamorado en el distrito 12 y tenían planeado casarse en cuanto tú cumplieras los 18.

-¡Pero yo no puedo decir eso!

-Claro que puedes.

-No, porque averiguarían lo de Peeta y yo…

-¿Tienes un amigo allá no es cierto?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a involucrar a Gale en algo tan horrible como esto. Tiene que ocurrírsete otra cosa. Por favor.

-Katniss ¿quieres sobrevivir o no?

-Sí, pero no arruinándole la vida a las personas que quiero.

-Entonces solo habla de esas personas, que prometiste volver para estar con ellos, de la muerte de tu padre, de cuanto te necesita tu pequeña hermana ¿entendido?

Katniss asintió.

-Ve a cenar que Cinna ya te espera.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió hacia la mesa.

-Gauis, por última vez con esa puntuación no puedes dártela de chico muy rudo. No seas idiota.

-Solo intentas que Everdeen gané, ¿crees que no sé lo que pasa entre ustedes dos?

-No, no sabes nada, concéntrate en lo que te estoy diciendo, puedes ser un chico romántico o carismático, pero rudo definitivamente no.

-Carismático entonces.

Cruzo los brazos como si fuera un niño haciendo una rabieta. Practicaron unas cuantas preguntas y lo dejo ir a cenar. Observo a lo lejos como comía Katniss y si debía decirle su plan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Cuida tu espalda Everdeen.

Katniss ya estaba harta, tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en medio de los dedos de Gauis.

-¡Eso es Caoba!

Grito Effie.

-Cui, cui, cuídate ¡Everdeen!

Katniss lo miro burlona.

-Ya tienen que irse.

Katniss le dio un último sorbo al chocolate que estaba bebiendo y fue detrás de Effie. Entró en un gran salón en donde Cinna la estaba esperando.

-¡VAYA!

Grito al ver su vestido. Era de un color rojo como una llama, unos zapatos más pequeños que con los que había practicado con Effie. Cinna ofreció su mano para que no se cayera al momento de ponérselo. El vestido le entallaba perfecto y cuando daba vueltas parecía verse envuelta en llamas.

-Yo creo que vas a ganar muchos patrocinadores.

Dijo Cinna sonriendo.

-No lo creo, Haymitch piensa que no tengo ni una pizca de encanto.

-La tienes confía en mí. Ahora ve a ese escenario e impresiónalos a todos.

Katniss camino hacia la pequeña habitación en donde estaban todos los tributos. En cuanto ella entró fue como si hubiera entrado un pedazo de carne y todos estuvieran hambrientos. Muchos la veían burlones, y la mayoría con ganas de matarla. Los seguía viendo a todos hasta que se topo con unos ojos verdes.

-¿Un dos chica en llamas?

Huck soltó un silbido

-¿Vienes a burlarte?

-No en realidad, solo quería hablar ¿sabes? Aún tenemos una alianza.

-¿Aún?

-No creo que ese dos haya sido justo, te vi en los entrenamientos eres muy buena.

Las mejillas de Katniss comenzaron a ruborizarse y el cosquilleo volvió a su estomago.

-Suerte con la entrevista Katniss.

Le dio un abrazo y corrió para formarse a lado de su compañera.

Katniss se formo detrás de Gauis mientras este la miraba de reojo con odio.

-¡Bienvenidos a los 74 Juegos del Hambre!

Grito Caesar Flickerman, traía su peluca de color purpura al igual que sus labios. Un traje de color morado chillante y su sonrisa descarada que nunca podía faltar.

-¿Quieren conocer a sus tributos gente de Panem?

Los gritos ensordecieron el lugar.

-Bien, bien, sé que algunos de nosotros estamos muy sorprendidos por algunos hechos que se llevaron a cabo ayer, pero nadie tiene por que asustarse. ¡Que empiece!

Grito Caesar señalando con la mano hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Comenzó a gritar los nombres de los tributos, los señalaba, hacía que les aplaudieran, los hacía reír, participar decir chistes junto con él.

-Directo del distrito tres Vibia Yules.

Una chica hermosa y alta, pelirroja y algo bronceada con un vestido azul turquesa salió para entrevistarse.

-Una hermosa chica como tú, con una puntuación de 10. Impresionante ¿Verdad amigos?

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

-Sé que voy a ganar Caesar. Soy rápida y feroz.

Caesar siguió haciéndola quedar bien, a Katniss le asustaba un poco, la había visto usando el arco y la chica tiraba demasiado bien.

-Directo del distrito 4 Huck Roxen ¡Un aplauso todo el mundo!

El corazón de Katniss comenzó a latir más rápido, en las pantallas se veía incluso más guapo, le habían puesto un traje que claramente le favorecía.

-¡Chico un 9! ¿Crees tener una oportunidad?

-Claro Caesar, tengo a la mejor aliada en la arena.

Su sonrisa blanca se dejo ver.

-¿Podemos saber quién es?

-Lo siento Caesar, tendrán que averiguarlo.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos hasta que se acabo su tiempo. Los tributos siguieron pasando unos más tímidos que otros. Hasta que llego el turno de Katniss.

-Directo del distrito 12 la chica en llamas Katniss Everdeen.

Se escucharon unos cuantos aplausos, pero no tantos como los anteriores.

-Chica en llamas eres una controversia.

-Lo sé Caesar.

Dijo Katniss tímidamente.

-La verdad no consideró necesarias esas calificaciones, ni creo que ellos sepan lo que hacen.

Dijo Katniss con tono desafiante.

-¿Por qué lo dices Katniss?

-No lo sé, es lo que pienso. Pero no me hagas caso Caesar soy algo tonta.

Las risas volvieron al rostro de Caesar e incluso Katniss dio vueltas en su vestido para emocionar a la audiencia. Hizo exactamente lo que Peeta y Haymitch le dijeron, coqueta y reveladora con respecto a su familia. La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba de nuevo…

_**¡PASE MI EXAMEN! Jsndjsndj ¡Gracias por sus buenas vibras! Bueno como verán este cap me quedo largo ._. hahah Pero espero lo disfruten (: **_

_**anairamellark18**__** : Si cambie la calif hahaha era para que no se lo esperaran jojojo. Parece ser que Snow tiene una idea en mente, pero habrá que averiguar que es exactamente. Gracias por tus buenas vibras si me sirvieron haha && Gracias por leer este fic a las 3 de la mañana hahaha. **_

_**lauz9**__**: Ohh lo se, esa era la idea que no se lo esperaran muahahaha. Puede que gane puede que no (-8 haha aún lo estoy pensando hahaa Gracias por el review. **_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__**: ¡Nego a Peeta! Para que se le quite (-8 hahahaha ¡Gracias por tu review! **_

_**THG THE BEST**__**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Tengo mucho en mente para esta historia, ya tengo la arena, las muertes, todo hahaha ¡Actualizo casi diario! Espero que sigas leyendo (: ¡Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Dana: ¡Calla! Que me da un infarto jajaja, no saque 9 pero pase e.e ¡Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Tonks Lunatica**__**: ¿A quien no le gusta Peeta? Jjajajaja ¡Gracias por tu review! **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! ;)**_


	12. Los Juegos

_**LOS JUEGOS.**_

Katniss no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de pensar si habría ganado algún patrocinador, si alguien estaría dispuesto a gastar algo de su dinero para salvarle la vida. Pero ahora tenía más razones para volver, ahora sabía que Peeta la quería. Se levanto algo mareada de la cama debido a la falta de sueño, camino hasta la enorme ventana que dejaba ver todo el Capitolio, se asomo un poco pudiendo distinguir una sombra. De verdad esperaba que no fuera Gauis y es que después de su entrevista las cosas habían estado muy tensas en todo el departamento. Se acerco cautelosamente.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Peeta sonrió haciéndose a un lado para ofrecerle un lugar donde sentarse. Katniss se sentó en el espacio que Peeta le había dejado.

-Estoy nerviosa, es todo.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos y Katniss recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, Peeta solo beso su frente mientras frotaba sus manos tratando de darle algo de calma aunque no lograba tener mucho éxito, con los gritos de las celebraciones que se escuchaban afuera.

-Katniss, todo va a salir bien.

Peeta trató de sonar sincero y convincente pero a él también le temblaba la voz, en la mañana el tendría una reunión con el presidente Snow y algo dentro de él le decía que algo saldría mal.

Tomo el rostro de Katniss entre sus manos y la beso profundamente, rosando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez, porque probablemente sería la última vez. Se acerco a ella buscando mas contacto y ella hacía lo mismo sus manos no dejaban de recorrer todo su abdomen, se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero temían que alguien los descubriera. Pero Peeta ya no lo podía soportar, su contacto lo estaba volviendo loco, miro a su alrededor esperando no encontrar a nadie, Katniss hizo lo mismo, Peeta la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. Comenzó a besar sus pechos por encima de su playera a quitar lentamente su camisón verde que le sentaba perfecto. Katniss lo estaba disfrutando, sentir los labios de Peeta tan cerca de sus senos hizo que se curveara de placer, Peeta no tardó más de unos segundos en quitarle el sostén provocando en Katniss un cosquilleo palpitante en su entrepierna, Peeta no quería perderse ningún solo momento, ni sabor, ni aroma. Succiono y mordió el pezón de Katniss como si su vida dependiese de ello, Katniss quería gritar pero no podía, no podía o alguien los descubriría. Peeta se quito la playera lentamente pero dejo que Katniss quitara el pantalón. Tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo acaricio lentamente, sus manos quemaban de deseo al igual que su entrepierna. Peeta no podía ahogar los gemidos como Katniss, la tomo entre sus brazos y retiro sus pantaletas rápidamente, beso la intimidad de Katniss e introdujo su lengua en ella. El hombre era un experto por lo que Katniss se dejo llevar, Katniss ya no pudo resistir mas, grito su nombre.

-Katniss, despertarás a todos.

Rio Peeta satisfecho, Katniss tapo su boca riendo junto con Peeta y lo tomo de la mano para volver a besarlo. Peeta se acomodo frente a ella, tomo su miembro entre sus manos y acaricio con él la intimidad de Katniss, ella soltó un pequeño gemido que ahogo con un beso de él.

-¿Dónde podrá estar ese hombre?

Se escucharon las voces de Effie y Haymitch afuera de la habitación.

-Tenemos una agenda.

Reclamo Effie. La puerta de la habitación de Katniss se abrió dejando ver el rostro de Haymitch.

-¡VAYA!

Grito burlón. Katniss empujo a Peeta y este cayó desnudo de espaldas en el piso. La cara de Haymitch por un momento fue inexplicable hasta que exploto a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

Grito Effie detrás de él, la cara de Haymitch se compuso de inmediato y cerró la puerta dando un portazo y dándoles tiempo a ellos dos de cambiarse. Katniss no había dormido nada y ya casi era la hora de los juegos, el miedo comenzó a surgir de nuevo, la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza, tanto que comenzó a marearse.

-Katniss, yo lo siento, no debí hacer esto, no debí.

Katniss lo silencio con un beso y se puso el camisón rápidamente. Asomo por la puerta para ver en donde estaba Effie y la vio sentada de espaldas platicando con Haymitch, dejo salir a Peeta del cuarto y se sentó en su cama.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Effie entro desesperada, le indico todo lo que tenía que hacer y que tendría un tiempo con Haymitch antes de entrar al aerodeslizador que la llevaría a la arena. Le dio su ropa y se despidió de ella sinceramente con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos. Katniss observo los pantalones negros, las botas que se parecían mucho a las que tenía en casa y una simple playera del mismo color que el de sus pantalones, trenzo su cabello y salió por la puerta.

Peeta estaba más que nervioso, quería acompañar a Katniss hasta el último momento, tomo una ducha rápida y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Observo la postura y el rostro de Katniss, pálido como la Luna, se acerco a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso rápido, separándose antes de que cualquiera pudiera notarlo.

Katniss correspondió y salió detrás de Haymitch y Peeta. Caminaba sin pensar ni saber lo que hacía, pequeñas convulsiones se apoderaban de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder siquiera hablar o comer. Miro a Peeta que la miraba algo asustado, miro a Gauis que ya destellaba ira y miro a Haymitch que parecía no importarle en absoluto la situación. En cuanto bajaron del elevador los 4 se separaron Haymitch con ella y Gauis con Peeta. Peeta la miro por última vez asintió levemente en señal de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Por qué no viene él conmigo?

Murmuro Katniss.

-Hay cámaras, y ustedes no dudarían un poco en besarse.

Le dijo Haymitch al oído, lo más bajo que pudo.

-Necesito que escuches esto, no debes ir a la Cornucopia o morirás, mas rápido de lo que deberías, no eches a perder todo mi trabajo ni el de Peeta preciosa, busca refugio y agua lo más rápido que puedas, no mires atrás a menos que alguien venga detrás de ti. No te quieras dar aires de moral, porque no te enviaron aquí a eso.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron haciendo que el estomago de Katniss se sintiera como cuando parece que te caerás de la cama.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron un enorme aerodeslizador apareció frente a ellos. Katniss se detuvo un momento y Haymitch la empujo levemente para que siguiera caminando. Palmeo levemente su espalda.

-Puedes hacerlo preciosa.

Y se dio la vuelta, Katniss subió con las piernas más pesadas que un yunque al aerodeslizador, estaban los chicos del distrito 10, del distrito 1, el del distrito 3 y el chico del distrito 8.

Se sentó a un lado del chico del distrito 8 tratando de mantener la calma y llenar ese enorme vacío de miedo que sentía en el estómago con aire.

Una mujer vestida de blanco se acercaba a cada uno de los tributos con una jeringa del tamaño de la mano de Katniss.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto asustada.

-Es tu rastreador.

Dijo la mujer cortantemente. Tomo su brazo con poca delicadeza e inserto la enorme aguja en el brazo de Katniss, un dolor punzante cruzo por todo el brazo de Katniss hasta que la pequeña luz del rastreador dejo de verse.

En cuanto aterrizaron la llevaron a una habitación tétrica y lúgubre en donde la esperaba Cinna. Cinna la abrazo rápidamente, tratando de tranquilizarla como había hecho Peeta la noche anterior, acaricio levemente su espalda.

-Tú puedes ganar Katniss, lo sé.

Se separó un poco de ella para darle una chaqueta que tenia colgada, se la puso tratando de calmar el frío que tenía Katniss en toda la espalda aunque no sirviera de mucho, la chaqueta servía para cualquier tipo de ocasión, si hacía frío la chaqueta te mantenía caliente y si por el contrario hacía calor, la chaqueta te mantenía frio. De los bolsillos de su pantalón saco un broche dorado y brillante.

-10 Segundos.

Dijo una voz cálida. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron aun mas y las convulsiones en su cuerpo se hicieron más fuertes, el vacío en su estomago se movió hasta su pecho y sus manos se volvieron aún más frías.

-Es un regalo Katniss, ya sabes de quién.

-9

El broche tenía un Sinsajo en el fondo, un Sinsajo dorado que se veía hermoso, era de Peeta, Peeta la acompañaría durante los juegos.

-8

-Sé que puedes ganar, lo sé.

-7

Las piernas de Katniss comenzaron a estancarse en el piso.

-No me permiten apostar, pero si pudiera lo haría por ti.

-6

Se dieron un abrazo fuerte, cálido, fraternal y se separaron.

-5

Katniss entro en el tubo enorme que había en la habitación. El tubo se cerro, las piernas de Katniss comenzaban a fallarle, sentía los brazos hechos de gelatina y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, su respiración era entre cortada, su cuerpo estaba estancado, no podía ni parpadear.

-4

El tubo comenzó a subir lentamente.

-3, 2, 1…

Un destello de luz golpeo su rostro, vio de frente y un enorme cono de color dorado y de forma asimétrica estaba frente a ella con todo tipo de armas, observo a su alrededor, todos parecían ver hacía las armas.

-30, 29, 28, 27,26…

Una explosión enorme se escucho unos cuantos pedestales a un lado de ella. Alguien había bajado de su pedestal antes de lo debido. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar hasta que vio un arco frente a ella, observo de nuevo a su alrededor calculando sus posibilidades pero unos ojos verdes atraparon su mirada. Huck señalo con el dedo hacía su lado izquierdo como si fuera una señal.

-10, 9, 8, 7…

Regresó a ver de nuevo hacia el arco.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

El corazón de Katniss se encogió, regreso a ver hacia donde estaba Huck pero este ya había salido corriendo hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

Katniss trato de correr hasta el arco pero una mano blanca la detuvo era Vibia, la empujo hacia atrás para tomar el arco, Katniss cayó sobre su retaguardia retrocediendo lo más rápido que pudo. Vibia la observo con una sonrisa burlona y apunto hacia ella con el arco

-¡Vibia!

Grito el chico del distrito 1, Vibia volteo y disparo directo en la cabeza al chico del distrito 5 que estaba detrás de ella con un hacha enorme. Katniss salió corriendo, buscando una última cosa que tomar. Busco lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se encontró con una mochila color naranja chillón, la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces y corrió tratando de recordar la dirección que le había dado Huck sin mucho éxito. Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en toda la pierna. Dio un vistazo rápido viendo un cuchillo clavado en su pierna…

-Buenos días señor Mellark.

Saludo el hombre regordete de cabellos y barbas blancas a Peeta.

-Buenos días.

-Usted y yo, tenemos…asuntos pendientes.

El presidente Snow acomodo la rosa que yacía en el bolsillo de su saco y miro a Peeta satisfecho.

_**Hombre regordete && barbas blancas, debe ser Santa Claus hahahaha ._. Perdón por la tardanza ¡Pero ya salí de vacaciones! ¡VIVA! Hahahaha ¡espero que a ustedes les haya ido muy bien en la escuela y todo eso (: Decidí poner lo del principio porque por ahí me pidieron que pusiera a Peeta en vez de a Cinna como la última persona que Katniss ve, pero eso no me era posible :c bueno, espero que estén muy bien. **_

_**anairamellark18**__**: Gracias por tu review, hahah si te dejo picada quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien hahaha ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ;) **_

_**lauz9**__**: Lo sé, Peeta ha sufrido mucho, por eso es como es D: Un mujeriego loco, aunque yo no dudaría en que mujereara conmigo hahaha, ohh ya tengo la respuesta, pero no puedo decírtela hahaha ¡Gracias por tu review! ;)**_

_**THG THE BEST**__**: hahaha lo de Huck ya lo había pensado desde antes, y ya sé que a nadie le gusta que sienta cosquillitas por él, pero puede ser su única esperanza para seguir viva mentalmente en la arena DD: No pude modificar eso de que Peeta sea la ultima persona que ve a Katniss, perdón :c A nadie le cae bien Delly por eso la mate muahahah, lo sé es un poco raro sin Peeta porque hay muchas partes en las que la verdad no se como llenar el espacio, pero espero que me quede bien hahah ¡Gracias por tu review! ;)**_

_**YUE AMARR77**__**: Ya sé a todos les molesta el pobre Huck :c haha pero el es bueno también haha ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) **_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__**: Fue muy triste lo de Peeta, ya sabes que yo siempre le sigo :p haha ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y por tu review! ;)**_

_**Lokita8399**__**: Tienes que seguir leyendo para saber que pasa muahahaha ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) **_

_**Dana: A mi ya no me dejan tareas, porque ya llevo otras materias wuu hahaha, es que no sabía muy bien como incluir a Rue, porque si te das cuenta meti nuevos personajes c: ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) **_

_**Tonks Lunatica**__**: ¡Espero que te guste el cap! ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox. Cap! ;) **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13 **_

La pierna de Katniss quemaba como el infierno, trato de correr pero cayó al piso, intento levantarse pero los gritos y chillidos de los chicos detrás de ella comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa. Quito el cuchillo de su pierna lo más rápido que pudo, intento levantarse nuevamente y finalmente lo logró, tomo la mochila naranja chillón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Su pierna no la dejaba moverse muy rápido y tratar de subirse en un árbol no ayudaba mucho pero lo logro. La sangre comenzaba a derramarse rápidamente por su pierna, mareándola por completo, sentía el ardor punzante que recorría desde su muslo hasta el dedo gordo de su pie.

Encontró un roble que soportara su peso y con todo el ardor de su pierna subió hasta la rama más alta. En el momento en el que se sentó en la rama, abrió la mochila que había podido agarrar y por suerte encontró una soga, noto lo cansada que estaba, no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco había comido algo antes de llegar a la arena. Rebusco entre la mochila y a parte de la soga solo encontró unas cerillas y una pequeña lona que ni siquiera le llegaba a los pies.

El hambre también comenzaba a molestarla así que decidió dormir un poco, esperando que nadie pudiera alcanzarla estando en donde estaba.

Cuando Katniss despertó no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero fue una gota del cielo lo que la despertó. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó Katniss. Otra gota cayó sobre ella, eso nunca había pasado en una arena antes. Era lluvia…

.

.

.

-Oh Peeta me han llegado ciertas noticias alarmantes, que me gustaría comprobar antes de ya sabes actuar…

El presidente Snow, sabía que tono de voz utilizar para intimidar a la gente, se relamía los labios cada minuto y parecía que nunca parpadeaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Yo sé que tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero, y quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

Su sonrisa no era una sonrisa normal, se notaba que se le cuarteaban las mejillas cada que tenía que hacerlo y por su respuesta Peeta quedo sorprendido.

-¿Me apoya? Enserio no se a que se refiere.

La risa burlona de Snow hizo que a Peeta le temblaran las piernas.

-¿Ah de verdad cree que no sé lo que siente por la chica, por Katniss Everdeen?

Peeta abrió los ojos como platos, los 30 nudos volvieron a formársele en el estomago. Lo sabía, lo sabía todo.

-Usted fue quien le puso esa calificación, ¿Qué le importa mi vida privada? ¿A quién ame o no ame?

-Ah la ama entonces.

-Absolutamente y sabe una cosa, no entiendo, estoy harto de que usted este metido en todo.

Peeta se levanto molesto pero tembloroso aún, la cara de Snow seguía inmóvil y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Si dice amarla tanto yo le recomendaría no salir por esa puerta.

La mano de Peeta se detuvo en el picaporte, se giro lentamente encontrándose por primera vez en muchos años con la mirada de Snow.

-Me importa porque te has enamorado de una rebelde mi querido amigo, eso que hizo en la prueba, eso que dijo en las entrevistas. Amigo mío me pones en un prieto, como te he dicho hace un momento te apoyo. Siempre debe de haber lugar para el amor, pero parece que tu no buscas mi apoyo.

La cara de Peeta palideció de inmediato, lo había arruinado todo, si quería Snow podía hacer una llamada y acabar con la familia de Katniss, eso sería peor que su muerte. "Vamos Peeta piensa, piensa"

-¿A qué se refiere con apoyo?

La mirada de Snow se obscureció por completo.

.

.

.

En unas cuantas horas la lluvia había comenzado a llegar a los tobillos de Katniss, Katniss había tomado el termo que había en su mochila y lo lleno con la lluvia, le dio primero a un conejo que tenía cerca y lo observo por unos cuantos minutos, parecía que el agua no era tan peligrosa. La noche comenzaba a caer peligrosamente, amenazando con la presencia de Vibia y sus aliados. El himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar, en una pantalla en el cielo, a pesar de la lluvia se podía apreciar a la perfección cada una de las caras de los chicos muertos. 13 en total habían sido los caídos ese día.

El hambre y el cansancio en Katniss comenzaban a hacer estragos, sus ojos se cerraban sin que ella lo quisiera, pero la lluvia había ayudado a calmar ciertas cosas como el ardor en su pierna y el sueño. Aunque por otro lado la lluvia había hecho que se dificultara mas caminar y el hecho de encontrar algún tipo de refugio se había hecho aún más complicado.

Comenzó a caminar buscando una cueva o alguna palmera que la ayudara a obtener refugio y es que a pesar de la ayuda de la chamarra que Cinna le había dado el frío comenzaba a hacerse insoportable

-¡Vibia!

El chico rubio del distrito uno apareció frente a ella, pero parecía que todavía no la notaba. Katniss se escondió detrás de una roca y a pesar de la lluvia pudo reconocer la cabellera pelirroja detrás del chico del distrito uno.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se te escapara? Por Dios Vibia, la tonta obtuvo un dos, era más que sencillo atraparla.

Vibia apunto hacia él con su arco.

-No me provoques Hammil, no estoy de humor.

El chico la miro asustado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muévete, tenemos que encontrarla, no puede pasar la noche viva.

Katniss quería llorar, los profesionales la estaban buscando a ella, no podía correr, no podía escalar, no podía disparar. Nada, no podía hacer nada.

Necesitaba al menos las piernas sanas para poder huir o esconderse de su inminente muerte. A Katniss se le ocurrió una idea, suponía que la estarían grabando en ese momento. Levanto la mirada y pronuncio las palabras sollozando

-Te necesito.

Toco el Sinsajo que tenía atrapado en su chamarro, miro hacia el cielo esperando un paracaídas y nada.

Simplemente nada. Katniss sabía que los regalos de los patrocinadores no eran fáciles de conseguir y menos en su estado. Camino todo lo que pudo, la lluvia no paraba, definitivamente estaban planeando ponérselas difícil.

Katniss seguía sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, el sol no salía pero era como si hubieran pasado horas desde que había anochecido. El hambre comenzaba a atacarla de nuevo y por la lluvia no pensaba que fuera muy fácil cazar y mucho menos poder calentar algo de comida.

Camino buscando de nuevo a la familia de conejos de la que había logrado cazar uno para sobrevivir la tarde.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente al lago, se había hecho el triple de grande debido a la lluvia y no parecía haber muchos animales queriendo beber agua.

Se agacho un poco para ubicar un rastro o alguna clase de huella pero unas manos la empujaron dejándola boca abajo.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar todas Everdeen.

Dijo Gauis detrás de ella.

_**¡Capitulo corto! Pero los tengo una mala noticia, ya que me voy de vacaciones a donde voy no hay internet, pero me llevaré mi lap y escribiré muchos capítulos. Y yo creo que cuando regrese de vacaciones ya tendre todos los caps escritos y podré subir uno diario. Mil perdones :c **_

_**¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! Si se acaba el mundo espero que hayan tenido una buena vida hahaha. Si no se acaba, entonces espero que vivan con todo, aprecien cada minuto de su vida, amen, lloren, discutan, lean, hablen, canten, bailen, griten, vivan. **_

_**¡Felices fiestas! (: **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14.**_

El pie de Gauis estaba salvajemente sobre la espalda de Katniss y a pesar de los esfuerzos por moverlo su pie seguía en el mismo lugar manteniéndola con la cabeza solo unos centímetros lejos del agua.

-Te dije que serías mi principal objetivo.

La acerco más hacia el lago de una patada, sacándole unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No eres la "Chica en llamas"?

Dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire. A pesar de la intensa lluvia se escuchaba la intensidad y el odio en la voz de Gauis.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué te hice, por qué me odias tanto?

-¿Por qué?

Volteo a Katniss con violencia.

-Necesito ver tu cara en el momento en el que te mate.

Katniss lo miro asustada, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Un frío inmenso invadió su cuello parecía que la muerte comenzaba a abrazarla.

.

.

.

Peeta salió con el rostro pálido y al mismo tiempo verdoso, sus manos seguían atrapadas en un puño cerrado y de su boca salía sangre debido a que se había mordido las mejillas.

-¿Cómo va todo?

Pregunto a Haymitch tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Chico…

Haymitch palmeo el hombro de Peeta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Hirieron a la chica, a penas y puede caminar y hay lluvia.

Sus manos se cerraron aun más. Tomo a Haymitch del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo con violencia.

-¿Y por qué no has hecho nada?

Haymitch quito su mano con la misma violencia con la que Peeta lo había tomado.

-Porque nadie quiere pagar algo de su dinero para ayudar a la chica con puntuación más baja y mucho menos ahora en la situación en la que se encuentra.

-¿Situación que situación?

Haymitch señalo la enorme pantalla que estaba encima de la barra en la que les estaban sirviendo las bebidas.

Se podían apreciar los cuerpos de Gauis y Katniss, el pie de Katniss sobre la espalda de Katniss amenazaba con ahogarla en el lago o bien clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede con ese idiota?

Haymitch movió la cabeza.

-Pues eso es lo que está a punto de decir.

Peeta le dio un enorme sorbo a la botella de whisky dejándola hasta la mitad. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y sus mejillas aun le ardían al igual que sus orejas, después de lo que le había dicho Snow que tenía que hacer y después cuando se entera de que su novia está a punto de ser asesinada.

El ruido y los gritos se hacían sonar en el enorme bar, algunos gritaban "Sabía que iba a pasar esto" "Pongan a Vibia, este chico está tardando mucho". Pero de repente todos guardaron silencio

-Te odio desde el momento en el que fui seleccionado.

Apretó mas a Katniss hundiéndola un poco en el agua.

-Porque yo sabía que nuestros mentores harían hasta lo imposible por hacerte ganar a ti, a ti, a nadie más que a ti.

-Gauis no entiendo por qué piensas así.

-Porque eres la novia de Peeta.

Grito el chico.

-¡Eres la maldita novia de Peeta! Todos los vimos de la mano en la Veta y saliendo del Quemador dándose de besos.

Desde que te vi supe que para el chico que fuera seleccionado todo estaría perdido.

Todos los presentes en el bar regresaron a ver a Peeta quien había comenzado a respirar pausadamente sin dejar de mirar hacia la pantalla gigante.

-Gauis yo sé que Haymitch y Peeta también te están ayudando.

Gauis comenzó a reír como tonto.

-Claro que no, además sabía que tenías ventaja por eso de que eres una excelente cazador y eso. No lo niegues sabes que lo eres, por eso me sorprendí cuando supe que habías obtenido un dos. Por un momento un rayo de esperanza asomo por mi camino. Todos decían que tú ibas a ganar, que yo iba a ser uno de los primeros en morir. Pero ahora, ahora les demostrare a todos que si no voy a ganar, al menos no seré el primero en morir.

El pie de Gauis aplasto la espalda de Katniss hasta que su rostro se hundió completamente en el agua, el corazón de Peeta parecía a punto de explotar y las miradas interrogantes y acusatorias e incluso alguna que otra de lastima o emoción no lo ayudaban mucho.

.

.

.

Katniss no podía respirar, la pierna le ardía y el frio en su nuca se había extendido a través de toda su espalda, ahora entendía porque Gauis la odiaba tanto, porque al igual que ella Gauis tenía mucho miedo a morir.

Katniss dejo de resistirse y dejo que el pie de Gauis la hundiera en el agua, pero de pronto una mano la saco de ahí. Sacó la cabeza del agua para encontrarse unos ojos verdes que la examinaban preocupado.

-Chica en llamas ¿estás bien?

Huck tomo el mechón de cabello que caía sobre los ojos de Katniss.

-¿Huck?

Katniss grito su nombre casi sin creérselo, tratando de recuperar el aire y sacar toda el agua que se había tragado.

-Aún no se ha escuchado el cañón por lo que debe de seguir vivo, vámonos corre.

La tomo de la mano y la jalo para correr con ella pero la cara de dolor de Katniss lo detuvo.

-No puedo correr, me hirieron con un cuchillo y casi no puedo mover la pierna.

Huck la observo por un momento, le arrebato la mochila y examino a Katniss por unos segundos, en esos segundos ella pensó que huiría con su mochila pero en cambio Huck la levanto en sus brazos y se la llevo corriendo a pesar de la lluvia y el lodo debajo de ellos.

Katniss se refugió en el pecho de Huck y aun con la lluvia sentía emanar el aire caliente de su cuerpo, se aferro fuerte a su camisa observando sus ojos verdes aceitunados y el cosquilleo a pesar de la situación volvió a su vientre.

Huck se detuvo después de correr un largo tiempo, se detuvo en una cueva en la cual coloco unas hojas y ramas para camuflajear la entrada.

-¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?

Huck recargo un poco su cabeza en la piedra de la cueva.

-No lo sabía, te estaba buscando en realidad, pensé que habías entendido mi señal, pero parece que…

-Parece que no.

Rio Katniss, estaba realmente agotada y hambrienta.

-Deberías dormir, se ve que no lo has hecho en mucho rato.

Katniss sonrió un poco y Huck respondió el gesto. Con el cabello mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo se le notaba lo increíblemente guapo que era y a pesar de la obscuridad podía distinguir la sonrisa blanca que tenía.

-Duerme chica en llamas yo haré guardia, confía en mí.

Los músculos de Katniss se relajaron un poco quedando completamente dormida, sintió unos labios fríos sobre su frente y por unos segundos imagino que había sido Peeta quien la había besado.

Un ruido estridente despertó a Katniss quien había olvidado en donde estaba, regreso a ver hacia todos lados asustada y se descubrió sola.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido y se dio cuenta de que había sido encima de dónde ella estaba sentada, los ruidos eran unos pasos.

-¡Vamos Jenna! Tenemos que correr ahora que parece que la lluvia está a punto de detenerse.

Se escucharon los pasos de nuevo, pero esta vez Katniss se percato de que se escuchaba como si alguno de los dos cojeara. Lo más probable era que la habían herido.

-Hago lo que puedo Spens, pero no puedo moverme muy rápido.

Katniss había comenzado a temblar de los nervios, temiendo que encontraran su pequeña guarida o a Huck. De los temblorines que le habían dado cayó de espaldas haciendo un ruido casi estrepitoso.

-¿Oíste eso?

Pregunto la voz chillona de la chica. Katniss se tapo la boca temiendo respirar o moverse, temía que por cualquier movimiento fueran a descubrirla.

-Sí, debe de ser Vibia, vamos Jenna, vamos.

Los pasos se escucharon un poco más rápido y después las ramas de la entrada de la cueva se movieron rápidamente.

-Pensé que te habían descubierto.

Huck entro con la playera aún algo mojada y unos cuantos pescados pequeños en las manos. Katniss lo miro y se dio cuenta del hambre que le invadía.

-He ido por comida y cuando regresaba los vi ahí parados, pensé que te habían descubierto así que tuve que hacer una distracción.

Huck había encendido una pequeña fogata y había puesto los pescados ahí. Cuando al fin estuvieron listos le dio un mordisco enorme.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan para poder movernos sin que nos noten, con tu pierna así.

Katniss dejo su pescado sin darle un bocado.

-No es necesario que te quedes conmigo por mi condición, será más fácil que te maten.

-Prefiero un poco de sufrimiento a todos unos juegos en soledad.

Le guiño un ojo y siguió con su pescado.

-Necesitamos un arco, escuche a Gauis y ya había escuchado historias, tuyas, de que eres una excelente cazadora, por eso al igual que Gauis me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere de que solo habías recibido un dos. ¿Crees de verdad que te hubiera ofrecido una alianza si no hubiera visto ciertas cualidades en ti?

Katniss lo pensó un poco, el chico tenía razón, no por nada le había ofrecido una alianza.

-El único arco que había, lo tiene Vibia.

Huck gruño un poco.

-Esa idiota, fue corriendo tras de mi toda una noche con ese estúpido arco, lo que más quiero es que se lo quitemos y la matemos con el mismo.

La mirada de Katniss se perdió en el rostro iracundo de Huck, la sangre se le había puesto helada y cualquier rastro de relajación se había ido por completo.

-Era broma Katniss.

Huck sonrió un poco y le dio otro bocado a su pescado.

-Parece que la lluvia se ha quitado por completo. Salgamos mañana ¿te importaría hacer guardia ahora? Yo tampoco he dormido mucho.

Katniss solo asintió.

-Tengo algo así como una lona para que no pases frío.

Katniss busco en su mochila y se la entrego, Huck se tapo lo más que pudo aunque le quedo hasta debajo de las rodillas.

El sonido del cañón sobresalto a Huck, un segundo después una segunda explosión se escucho. Entre Huck y Katniss revisaron entre las ramas las imágenes de los chicos caídos. Habían sido los dos chicos que hablaban sobre la cueva.

-Seguro fue Vibia.

Dijo Huck

Los dos chicos quedaron cerca, ambos sentían la respiración del uno contra el otro la cercanía entre ambos hizo que Katniss dejo de pensar en Peeta y en donde estaba, juntando sus labios con los de él.

.

.

.

Peeta tenía el cuerpo tenso, sentía que en cualquier momento caería o se desmayaría, ver a Gauis ahí sobre ella, sabía que Katniss moriría pronto.

Agacho la mirada evitando las miradas de los presentes y la misma muerte de su novia.

-Chica en llamas ¿estás bien?

Era el chico, era el tributo del cuatro, la había salvado, estaba ahí para ella.

-Tengo que demostrarle a Katniss que yo también estoy aquí para salvarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pregunto Haymitch confundido.

-Tengo que ir con Briar Wishart

-¿Trataras de convencerla?

Peeta desvió la mirada hacia la enorme pantalla, podía apreciar a Katniss sobre el pecho del chico y sintió su corazón a punto de estallar.

-Trataré de hacer lo que Snow me pidió que hiciera.

_**Sé que a muchos no les va a gustar este capitulo DD: pero al fin pude conseguir internet. **_

_**No se acabo el mundo, así que a celebrar con todo el año nuevo hahaha. Gracias por todos sus reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap ;) **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15. **_

Katniss se separo rápidamente, dejando a Huck sorprendido, se toco los labios inconscientemente y una punzada de culpabilidad ataco su estomago.

De pronto del cielo, comenzó a caer un pequeño paracaídas de color plateado. Huck asomo la mano y lo tomo tímidamente.

-Es para ti Katniss.

El chico le entregó el paquete con la misma timidez que con la que se había separado de ella. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, sentía la culpa y la aprensión ahora más que nunca. ¿Peeta lo habría visto? ¿Le habría mandado el paquete para darle alguna clase de mensaje?

"No malgastes el tiempo, sigue viva. H"

Recitaba el pequeño papel que colgaba del paquete.

Katniss lo abrió nerviosa y encontró una pomada color blanca con un olor a menta. Revisó su pierna que seguía pareciendo estar en carne viva e introdujo los dedos dentro de la pomada, pero la mano de Huck la detuvo.

Katniss lo miró tímidamente, el chico tomo la pomada entre sus dedos y aplicó sobre la pierna de Katniss provocando que esta se sobresaltara un poco.

-Lo siento, yo no debí…

-Tranquila.

La detuvo Huck, el chico se sentía igual de confundido que ella.

La pierna de Katniss comenzó a sentir un alivio inmediato, y como por arte de magia el dolor y ardor desaparecieron casi completamente. Lo que le serviría un producto así en el distrito 12 pensó Katniss. Los chicos se miraron a los ojos y se separaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Puedo moverme.

-Es hora de ir por ese arco—dijo Huck con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Peeta necesitaba la medicina de Katniss urgente, la necesitaba para que ella comenzará a ganar, a matar o al menos a defenderse y no sentirse tan vulnerable.

Seducir y acostarse con la mujer del enemigo del presidente Snow, ese era el trato para que la chica sobreviviera. Pero ¿podría vender su lealtad hacia la mujer que amaba? Para mantenerla viva por supuesto que lo haría.

Necesitaba de Briar para llenar a la mujer de obsequios y sabía que Briar se los daría sin chistar. Necesitaba de Haymitch para seguir la pista de Katniss y mantenerlo informado de lo que pasaba. Necesitaba a Katniss para poder seguir vivo, para poder seguir respirando al menos.

¿Por qué quería Snow que Peeta sedujera a la mujer de su enemigo? Porque esa mujer era todo para Marvel, el hombre de negocios que estaba dispuesto a postularse a la presidencia, y al parecer venía muy bien armado, con gente poderosa a su favor, el mundo de Snow podría venirse abajo, pero Glimmer, su esposa era su vida, su más grande amor.

La mayoría de la gente del Capitolio conocía su historia, la chica había estado hospitalizada por lo menos un año entero cuando un "extraño ataque de rastevispulas" de origen desconocido la ataco, dejándola en cama y en los brazos fríos de la muerte, Marvel había caído en un lapso nervioso del cual nadie creía que se recuperaría. Lo habían internado incluso en una institución mental.

Peeta sabía lo que pasaba, Snow no podía matarlo, porque al parecer sería demasiada obviedad de su parte, para eso necesitaba de Peeta y esa maldita fama que él mismo se había creado.

Esa misma noche llamó a Snow para informarle de su plan.

-Ayúdala, mañana mismo o no hay trato.

-¿Me amenaza señor Mellark?

La respiración iracunda de Peeta se volvió más pausada.

-Se lo pido.

La risa burlona de Snow se escucho al otro lado de la línea y después el simple sonido de que le había colgado hizo que la cara de Peeta se pusiera morada por la furia.

Encendió la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a su cama. Era de noche y casi todos los chicos dormían, menos los profesionales, la maldita alianza de los chicos del distrito uno y tres que se habían formado. La pelirroja estaba arrasando con todo. Vibia, del distrito tres ya llevaba el asesinato de ocho tributos y los que estaban en alianza con ella llevaban seis. Exactamente la mitad. Solo entre ellos.

Peeta no despegó la mirada de la pantalla en toda la noche, hasta que amaneció, esperando ver a Katniss sola, sin el chico a su lado. Pero, se equivoco.

Dos chicos estaban encima del refugio de Katniss, pensó que estaba sola, pero el tal Huck entro a la cueva con comida. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle más él que estaba ahí dentro con ella? Qué él que tenía todos los medios en el exterior.

Un gruñido de hastío escapo de la boca del rubio al ver a los dos tan juntos, cuando de pronto paso lo impensable. Katniss besó a Huck, un gemido de dolor salió de lo más profundo del pecho de Peeta. El paracaídas comenzó a caer del cielo cuando se separaron. Como si Snow estuviera jugándoles una broma cruel. Ya se podía imaginar Peeta el ataque de risa que estaría teniendo la maldita bestia a la cual se dirigía como presidente.

.

.

.

-¿Entendiste el plan Katniss?

-Lo entendí, pero, no creo que funcione. Es muy peligroso para ti.

-No lo es. Mi mentor me enseño bien.

La mirada de Katniss se volvió baja y distante debido a la culpa y el dolor. Sabía que había traicionado a Peeta y justo después de que se había besado con otro él tenía la consideración de darle otra esperanza de vida. Que poca cosa se sentía Katniss Everdeen.

-Está bien Huck, pero no prometo nada.

El chico movió los hombros divertido.

-Si no funciona, será un tributo menos al que tendrás que matar.

-¿Puedes dejar de jugar con respecto a tu muerte?

El chico soltó una carcajada y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Repasemos el plan ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asintió.

-Buscamos a Vibia y a su grupo, como tú no puedes correr, caerás encima de ella desde ese roble que esta sobre el río, y como yo soy un buen nadador y ella una pésima tiradora, le quitaremos el arco, no importa si lo trae con ella o lo deja. No, no protestes, ya me las veré yo con… No Katniss no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Funcionará.

Katniss asintió solo un poco y volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que no se habían soltado de las manos. Sentir ese contacto con el chico, con el chico que no era el hombre que ella amaba la hacía sentirse desconfiada, pero al mismo tiempo el contacto le ofrecía confianza y sentimiento de lucha.

-Vamos, según sé, están en la Cornucopia.

-No sé por qué, no me sorprende.

Tomados juntos de las manos salieron de la cueva. Caminaron con sigilo durante largas horas. Katniss no dejaba de repetir para ella misma el plan una y otra vez.

-Bien, necesito que subas aquí. Sí. Yo te ayudo.

La tomo suavemente de la cintura y la ayudo a subir en la primera rama del roble. Le dio algunas ramas y hojas para que se pudiera camuflajear de algún modo.

-No tardaré, traeré ese arco para ti.

Salió corriendo mientras Katniss sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca. Se sentía nerviosa y confundida. Pensó en el beso que se había dado con Huck y en la última noche que paso con Peeta, su boca contra sus pezones, su cuerpo contra el de ella, los últimos pensamientos hicieron que se sonrojara y perdiera la noción del tiempo. Estaba anocheciendo de nuevo y Huck no aparecía.

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Pensaba Katniss preocupada, pero su rostro no había aparecido en el cielo, lo cual la calmaba un poco ¿Qué tal que lo hirieron? Peor, no podría ir a buscarlo.

Dispuesta a bajar del árbol comenzó a bajar las piernas de la rama, pero unos ruidos a lo lejos hicieron que subiera demasiado.

-¡Vamos Vibia! Dale con el arco.

Escucho varias pisadas debajo de ella y después el sonido de alguien cayendo en el agua. Ese era Huck.

Tenía a Vibia debajo de ella, tan cerca que le ponía la piel de gallina. Su cabellera roja amarrada en una simple cola de caballo se hacía más obscura como el fuego con la luz de la luna. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos un poco sin soltar la posición de disparo con el arco en las manos, debido a la obscuridad no podía ver en dónde se escondía Huck.

Seguía arriba de ella, no sabía si podría hacerlo.

-¡Vibia!

El cañón sonó.

Un rostro en el cielo apareció.

.

.

.

Peeta caminaba a zancadas hacía el bar para encontrar a Haymitch, quería saber qué clase de jugada era esa. ¿Por qué había besado a aquel chico?

Las miradas en toda la habitación se detuvieron en Peeta. Lo observaban con lastima y curiosidad. Se aproximo corriendo hacia el bar y escucho a dos mujeres a su lado hablar.

-¿Viste lo que paso anoche? Esto se está poniendo bueno ¿Qué harán?

-¿Crees que el Capitolio estaría dispuesto a cambiar las reglas para que ellos estén juntos?

-No lo creo, pero eso sería hermoso. Imagínate las preciosuras que tendrían por hijos.

Una tercera mujer comenzó a hablar y Peeta reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-No me lo imagino. No tenemos un presidente muy complaciente si he de serles sinceras, creo que el chico morirá por la chica. O que al final solo quedarán ellos y tendrán que asesinarse ellos mismos o suicidarse.

Peeta volteó su silla lentamente y la vio. Ahí estaba Glimmer con un vestido rosa extremadamente brilloso y entallado que dejaba ver el principio de sus pechos, su cabello rubio casi platinado caía en ondas por toda su espalda y sus ojos verdes destellaban esa vida de la que estuvo ausente por un año entero. Su piel pálida resaltaba debido al vestido y su sonrisa blanca la hacía aún más atractiva.

Peeta se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a ella lo más seductor que pudo, paso su mano por su cabello y atrapo su mirada con la suya.

-Peeta Mellark. ¿No es cierto?

Dijo Glimmer mientras estrechaba su mano…

.

.

.

El rostro de la chica del distrito de Huck apareció en el cielo, Katniss la reconoció de inmediato por su cabello rizado.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Vibia salió corriendo y Katniss pudo apreciar a Huck saliendo de entre las penumbras.

-¿Chica en llamas que ha sido eso? Ya la tenías.

Huck sonaba realmente exaltado además de acelerado.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Repitió Katniss.

-Era la de mi distrito, creo que la habían herido en el pecho. Probablemente estaba moribunda desde la Cornucopia.

-Entonces ¿por qué grito el otro chico?

-Era una distracción, le hice pensar que iba a arrojarle un cuchillo y el tonto tuvo que llamar a Vibia. Lo hice para que no te descubriera estaba demasiado cerca.

-Oh, Huck, lo siento… lo eché todo a perder.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

El chico la miró con preocupación.

-Porque perdimos el arco por mi culpa, te arriésgate en vano, soy demasiado insegura.

-Katniss…

-No digas nada, creo que es hora de ir cada quien por su camino, no puedo seguir estorbando.

Huck se alejo de ella con las manos en la espalda.

-Katniss, nada fue en vano.

-¿Qué dices?

Huck saco las manos de su espalda y en ellas estaba el arco.

-¡Huck!

…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Katniss miró el arco sin podérselo creer, la esperanza había vuelto a ella. Tocó el arco temiendo a que este en cualquier momento se esfumara como una cruel broma. Lo tomo entre sus manos y sintió la adrenalina subir hasta su cuello.

-Katniss…- dijo Huck, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero…

Se puso nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente mostrando su nerviosismo, bajando la mirada evitando la de Katniss.

-Tenemos que matar a alguien, si queremos sobrevivir.

Katniss abrió los ojos y la boca formando una gran o, se aferro más fuerte al arco, como si este fuera su escape de la realidad. Katniss sabía que él tenía razón, pero no podía pensar en algo así.

-No, no, no temas. Yo puedo encargarme de los más difíciles, como Vibia, como Gauis. Los otros chicos que acompañan a Vibia son algo torpes y lentos.

Katniss no podía salir de su sorpresa. Miró a Huck que aún trataba de rehuir a su mirada y sin saber cómo asintió levemente.

-¿Segura?

-¿Cuántos quedamos?

Huck miro al cielo y después a Katniss.

-Según mis cuentas quedamos siete, quedan Gauis, los tres chicos que acompañan a Vibia, Vibia—rodó los ojos—tú y yo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Primero es, que con ese arco cacemos algo para la cena. Muero de hambre Chica en Llamas.

Katniss sonrió un poco, pero repentinamente un pensamiento que no le había venido a la cabeza desde que se habían besado resurgió dentro de ella.

-Huck—dijo apenas audible. Huck volteó para mirarla con su sonrisa de siempre -¿Qué pasará cuando quedemos solo tú y yo?

La sonrisa de Huck se apago solo un poco, levantó el rostro y su mirada se volvió intensa y fría. Sus ojos verdes, se hicieron negros por unos segundos.

-Tendrás que matarme.

Katniss lo miró asustada, ¿era eso un reto? ¿O era una afirmación?

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?—balbuceo Katniss- ¿Yo iré por los del distrito uno?

Huck asintió.

-Tenemos que separarnos.

Katniss se asustó aun más. ¿Por qué quería separarse ahora? ¿Ahora que era el final, buscaba irse?

-Tranquila, será solo en lo que yo ubico a los otros chicos. Los buscaré y te diré en dónde se encuentran en esos tontos, en lo que yo distraigo a Vibia, tú puedes acabar con ellos.

-¡Huck! No creo que pueda hacerlo.

El sonido de un cañón sonó y un segundo después, se escucho otro.

En el cielo aparecieron los rostros de los dos chicos del distrito uno.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que alguien ya quiere independizarse!

-Vámonos rápido—susurro Katniss nerviosa.

Caminaron lentamente y algo, separados, después de esa pequeña conversación que habían tenido, algo entre ellos se había quebrado ¿Cómo es que el chico que sonrientemente le había gritado que ganaría un arco para ella, ahora volvía y le decía que él estaba dispuesto a matarla también?

"¡Qué tonta!" gritó Katniss en su mente ¿Por qué en primer lugar se había ilusionado sobre algo que era peor que imposible? Ella sabía por lo que estaban ahí, estaban ahí para matarse el uno al otro, y ahora solo quedaban cinco. Cinco que si no lo hacían rápido, el Capitolio los mataría de una forma mucho peor.

Huck se detuvo de pronto. Tomo a Katniss entre sus brazos y le dio un beso, Katniss correspondió, aflojando un poco su cuerpo y sus manos del agarre del arco.

-¡Katniss tengo miedo!

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su frente. Era la primera vez que Katniss lo veía asustado. Siempre se le veía sonriendo o con una cara llena de confianza, como si supiera que él ganaría los Juegos.

-Huck yo también.

-No Katniss, tengo miedo, porque sé que yo voy a morir.

Katniss lo abrazo fuerte.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No!

Huck la sacudió.

-¡Katniss, tú vas a ganas! ¡Tienes que ganar!

Katniss recordó la última vez que había visto a su hermana. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho eran muy parecidas.

-¡No puedes hablar así!

La lluvia comenzó a caer con violencia. Tanta que a penas y podían verse. Pero Katniss podía ver el miedo a través de los ojos de Huck a pesar de la lluvia. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la forma de salir de ahí los dos juntos. Que él podría irse a casa y ella a la suya.

-¡Busquemos refugio y los buscamos mañana!

Grito Katniss, pero Huck siguió caminando.

-¡Huck!—volvió a gritar Katniss algo desesperada -¡Vamos, ahora es más peligroso!-

Huck se volvió violentamente asustando a la chica, la miró con rabia y después con ternura. Parecía que se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Ahora es mejor que nunca! ¡Hay que acabar con esto ya!

Huck se agacho y tomo una piedra entre sus manos, Katniss se cubrió el rostro con las manos soltando el arco. Pero la piedra no era para ella

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué haces? ¡No sueltes el arco!

La piedra había sido para Gauis que estaba detrás de Katniss esperando a que esta se acercara un poco más para poder atacarla por la espalda.

-¡Huck!

Se escuchaban los gruñidos de ambos chicos, Huck cargo a Gauis y lo arrojo al suelo, su cabeza golpeo con una piedra y la sangre comenzó a salir combinándose con la lluvia, formando todo un río. Gauis quedo tirado a un lado de la piedra.

-¡Parece que al fin lo hice!- grito Huck, quien también había quedado algo lastimado.

-Parece que sí. —Murmuro Katniss- Espera un minuto.

-¡Katniss no sueltes el arco! ¿Qué?

-El cañón…

El cañón no había sonado.

Gauis a penas y podía moverse con la cabeza desangrada, Huck corrió hacia él para empujarlo y así ganarle más tiempo a Katniss.

-¡Corre Katniss!

Katniss los miró asustada. ¿Debía correr o ayudarlo? Levanto el arco entre sus manos y apunto hacia Gauis.

Huck regresó a ver a Katniss sonriendo, sabía que al fin la vería en acción. Querer verla en acción fue su perdición.

-¡Ni lo intentes maldita!

Gauis aprovecho la distracción de Huck y clavo el cuchillo que sacó de su bolsillo, en el pecho del moreno

-¡NO!

La garganta siguió.

La sangre salpico las botas de Katniss y debido a la lluvia, su garganta quedo escurriendo. Katniss sintió el sentimiento del que Peeta le había hablado, esa falta de humanidad. Miró a Gauis con furia y disparó el arco directo en su frente.

El cañón sonó, dos cañones sonaron.

Katniss corrió a lado de Huck, tenía los ojos verdes abiertos y en sus labios aún podía notarse una sonrisa, la sonrisa de la esperanza de ver a Katniss en acción, de que Katniss le salvaría la vida.

Algo dentro de Katniss se rompió en ese momento, habían acabado con un inocente y ella había tomado la vida de otro entre sus manos. Miró el arco que estaba al lado de ella y después volvió a mirar a Huck. Las lágrimas y convulsiones en su cuerpo se hicieron violentas y en algún momento pensó que se desmayaría.

Al lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de Huck se encontraba el de Gauis, con el rostro casi irreconocible, debido a los golpes que Huck le había dado ¿Cómo era posible? Pensó Katniss, que aquel chico hubiera podido matar a Huck, Huck que lo había golpeado hasta casi matarlo. ¿Era tan grande su odio que le dio fuerzas para continuar hasta matarla?

Escucho el aerodeslizador y miró a Huck desesperada. ¡No podían llevárselo! ¿A dónde lo llevaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se levantó y vio el símbolo del capitolio en el aerodeslizador, se llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la señalo con ellos hacia el cielo.

Se agacho para limpiar la sangre de su garganta con su propias mangas, dejando ver la herida de Gauis le había dejado.

Limpio su rostro lleno de lodo y después se volvió sin siquiera mirar a Gauis.

"No sueltes el arco" las palabras del chico de quedaron grabadas en la mente de la chica en llamas como un tatuaje.

El Capitolio quería un buen espectáculo ¿no? Había entrenado para dar un buen espectáculo ¿no? Querían que matara a más de uno ¿no?

Pues eso haría. Ganaría, ganaría aún si tuviera que destrozarle todos los huesos al último tributo que quedará con ella y por el cañón que acababa de escuchar, parecía que su último rival sería Vibia Yules.

_**¡Hola! Perdón si no había subido cap, pero estaba en el hospital ¡Gente, no tomen coca-cola! Jajaja les saldrán piedras en los riñones como a cierta persona (-8 hahaha. **_

_**En este cap solo narra Katniss, porque me pareció lo más apropiado. Lloré matando a Huck u_u pero no podían sobrevivir los dos. Además parece que la cordura de Katniss también se está poniendo en juego. En fin no puedo contestar sus reviews por lo que les acabo de decir ._. Peroo muchísimas gracias por ellos! **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox. Cap! ;) **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17. **_

Después de la pequeña charla que había tenido con Glimmer, Peeta corrió hacia su habitación con la misma sensación de asco que cuando se había acostado con aquellas mujeres. Pero Katniss seguía viva, no le habían hecho ningún daño directo por parte del Capitolio, así que el aceptaría cualquier cosa.

Camino hacia el elevador cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-¡Hey Annie!—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le dio un abrazo fraternal

-Hola Peeta- Annie sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo -¿Vas a tu cuarto?—Peeta asintió.

-¿Te importa dar una vuelta conmigo?-

-En absoluto—A pesar de su cansancio y pesadez, se sentía incapaz de rechazar la invitación de Annie, era la pareja de Finnick, que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos en esos Juegos y por su rostro tan inocente e ingenuo, realmente era imposible rechazarle algo a ella.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, en un pequeño silencio. La oscuridad hacia que la cara de Peeta se viera más profunda y cansada de lo que en realidad estaba.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo—dijo Annie después de unos minutos –Finnick me lo dice todo.

Peeta agacho la mirada, y movió los hombros, indiferente.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Annie se detuvo y puso su pequeña mano en el pecho de Peeta.

-Peeta, si yo fuera Katniss, no querría que hicieras todas esas cosas por mí. Sé lo que tuvo que hacer Finnick para que yo pudiera seguir viva, y por qué sé lo que él tuvo que pasar, te pido que no lo hagas, por el amor que tienes por Katniss, no lo hagas.

-Annie, tu no entiendes…

-¿Crees de verdad que no lo entiendo? Estamos en la misma situación. Puede que la gente piense que estoy loca, y tal vez si lo estoy, pero sigo sintiendo y sigo recordando Peeta.

Peeta no sabía que decir ¿podría ella tener razón? Sabía que la tenía, pero no quería admitirlo, porque eso significaría que él no cumpliría su promesa de no dejar que nada malo le pasara.

-No tienes por qué estar con todas esas mujeres, y hacer lo que aquel hombre te pida.

-Baja la voz Annie, nos vigilan.

-Lo siento—rió un poco –Si la amas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas. La razón por la que no podía recuperarme tan rápido, fue porque…

Volteó el rostro y comenzó a llorar, Peeta la abrazo.

-Pensaras que soy una mala persona.

-No podría hacerlo nunca.

Annie lloró otro momento y se separó un poco de Peeta.

-Me costo, porque cuando lo veía, veía todas esas cosas que había hecho por mí. Lo veía desnudo, lo veía a él con esas mujeres ¿Crees que Katniss no se sentirá de la misma forma?

-Pero seguirá viva…

Replico Peeta.

-¿Pero a qué costo?

-Al que sea, con tal de volverla a ver. No importa si me desprecia Annie, quiero volverla a ver, que me mire otra vez, que me hable otra vez.

-Si te desprecia, entonces no tiene sentido que este contigo, jamás agradecerá lo que hiciste por ella.

Peeta se separo un poco, pensó…

-Debo irme, Finnick me espera para cenar. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Peeta negó amablemente con la cabeza. Abrazo a Annie fuerte.

-Gracias…

Susurro antes de que ella se fuera.

-Aunque a veces no lo parezca, el amor es fuerza suficiente para seguir con vida ¡suerte Peeta Mellark!

Era la primera vez que Peeta escuchaba a Annie hablar sin balbucear.

Camino lentamente hacia el enorme y elegante edificio en donde se hospedaban los mentores, caminaba despacio tratando de retrasar el tiempo. Tenía una cita, una cita con la mujer que podría salvar la vida de Katniss, pero destruir la de él.

Entró a su habitación y la enorme pantalla estaba encendida.

La escena que vieron sus ojos fue más allá de lo que él esperaba.

La lluvia caía con cierta violencia sobre las figuras algo borrosas de Katniss, el otro chico y Gauis.

-¡Ni lo intentes maldita!—se escucho la voz de Gauis, y una hoja plateada atravesaba el pecho del chico del cuatro, seguido por un corte en su cuello. Se acerco más a la pantalla como si buscara contacto con Katniss a través de esta. Pudo ver en su mirada algo que lo asusto por completo. El odio en sus ojos, la ira enorme entre sus manos temblorosas después de matar a Gauis.

Todo era tal y como él temía.

Se quedo viendo hacia la pantalla, observando cada uno de los movimientos que Katniss hacía, escucho a Caesar decir que solo quedaban tres tributos con vida, después de que Gauis y el otro chico había muerto.

Segundos después la lluvia se detuvo. Katniss limpio al otro chico, ensuciándose ella misma de sangre, se levanto e hizo la señal de respeto que hacían cuando alguien moría y se volvió a escuchar el sonido de otro cañón.

-¡vaya, parece que solo nos quedan nuestras dos chicas favoritas! ¡La chica en llamas, contra la chica sanguinaria! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Podría haber alguna arena o evento mejor que este? ¡No! Hubo romance, acción, drama, suspenso. Y parece que todo está por terminar. ¿Quién damas y caballeros? ¿Quién llevara el honor a casa?

Peeta quería saltar hacia la pantalla y arrancarle la peluca que traía en la cabeza. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-Peeta, me has dejado plantada—reprocho Glimmer en la otra línea. Peeta tragó en seco.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento, me quede viendo Los juegos, ya sabes.

-Oh…- dijo con cierto hastío –Es cierto. ¿Entonces a qué hora te veo?

Peeta recordó su plática con Annie, el dolor que ella había sentido, el dolor que sentía aún ahora, el dolor que había sentido Finnick.

-Peeta ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, lo siento—balbuceo –Lo siento, pero no creo que podamos vernos.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-Nunca—colgó el teléfono…

.

.

.

Katniss caminaba con el arco bien agarrado, las manos le sudaban pero a pesar de eso no lo soltaba ni por un momento. "No sueltes el arco" gritaba en su cabeza.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, eso ya lo había hecho antes. Quería llorar de ira e impotencia. El miedo se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazado por odio.

Sentía un humo negro recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si el odio comenzara a apoderarse hasta de su sangre. Toco el Sinsajo que Peeta le había regalado, Peeta ¿en qué le había ayudado Peeta de cualquier forma? Arranco el broche de su chamarra y lo metió en una de las bolsas de su chamarra.

Quería que todo terminara ya, quería ir a casa o morir de una vez. Recordó a su hermana y a su padre e incluso a su madre. Miró al cielo y pudo ver los ojos de Peeta reflejados en él.

Miró hacia la hierba y pudo distinguir los ojos de Huck en ella.

-Prim, sé fuerte.

Murmuró antes de entrar en posición de ataque hacía la Cornucopia.

Miro hacia ambos lados buscando la cabellera roja. Nada…

Escucho atenta a cualquier sonido cercano. Nada…

Se acercó lentamente con el arco en posición, listo.

Escucho sonidos detrás de ella y volteó rápidamente. No había sido nada. Miro a su alrededor, sudando profundamente.

-Hey tonta en llamas…

Vibia tenía una cortada enorme en el rostro y tenía tres cuchillos en cada mano. Apunto hacia ella pero la temblorina hizo que fallara.

Vibia corrió hacia ella, empujándola al piso.

-No sé porque demoré tanto en hacer esto.

Empuño uno de los cuchillos y comenzó a cortar lentamente el cuello de Katniss.

Katniss sentía la sangre fluir por uno de los extremos de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Prim aparecieron, junto con los de Peeta, su padre, Gale y Huck "Tienes que ganar". La sombra de su última sonrisa, hizo que Katniss pateara con todas sus fuerzas a Vibia a un lado. Se levantó rápidamente con el arco en una mano y apretando su garganta con la otra. Podía sentir la sangre fluir y recorrer toda su mano, un cuchillo paso rosando su mejilla, y el otro le corto una parte de la oreja.

Su visión se volvió borrosa debido a la pérdida de sangre y comenzó a alentar el paso, mientras que el arco resbalaba de sus manos. Escucho la risa de Vibia.

-¡Parece que le harás compañía a tu noviecito el pescador!

Katniss volteó con lo que quedaba de fuerza y antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle algo, ella apunto hacía a la pelirroja y disparó directo en el ojo, como a una ardilla.

El grito de dolor de Vibia fue desgarrador, tomo su último cuchillo en una mano y con la otra apretó su ojo sin dejar de gritar y llorar.

Katniss cayó de rodillas, se sentía demasiado débil. Podía sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo. Tomo lo más rápido que pudo una de sus flechas. Apunto

Katniss disparó.

Vibia lanzó.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Les presento a la ganadora de los 74 Juegos del Hambre!

.

.

.

El rostro de Peeta quedó pasmado en la pantalla, estaba completamente pálido.

Su rostro lleno de sangre y su cuerpo tirado en el piso hicieron que su corazón latiera lentamente, un hoyo enorme en su estomago comenzó a formarse, era mil veces peor a los treinta nudos que se hacían cuando hablaba con Snow. Caesar anunció a la ganadora y el teléfono comenzó a sonar sin parar. En la puerta se escuchaban los golpes y gritos de Haymitch y Finnick.

Pero Peeta seguía parado frente a la gran pantalla, seguía viéndolo todo.

-Katniss.

Susurró lentamente.

…

_**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Lo siento si el capitulo me quedo muy corto, pero no puedo escribir mucho por lo de mi riñón y eso S: **_

_**¡Nos leemos el próx. cap! ;) **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

El cuchillo de Vibia se había clavado en el hombro de Katniss, mientras que la flecha de ella había atravesado el cuello de la pelirroja.

Un aerodeslizador apareció en el cielo, segundos después de que Caesar Flickerman anunciara a la ganadora. Pero Katniss no estaba bien, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y antes de que pudiera subir al aerodeslizador quedo inconsciente sobre la hierba. El público observaba aterrado, atento a ver el cuerpo de Katniss dar su último suspiro.

A Peeta lo buscaron inmediatamente cuándo Caesar anunció al ganador, tardó un poco en abrir la puerta, la sorpresa lo tenía pasmado frente a la pantalla.

-Vamos Peeta, tenemos que ir a recibir a la chica.

Salió de la habitación casi a la fuerza, tenía las piernas inmóviles.

Katniss abría los ojos de vez en cuando y encontraba los ojos azules de Peeta acariciándole el cabello. Tenía que volver a cerrarlos debido a la debilidad y la falta de fuerza por la pérdida de sangre.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y Peeta seguía sentado a su lado, intento moverse pero una correa sujetaba su cintura a la cama, sentía los brazos y las piernas pesadas. Peeta tomo un plato de sopa y la alimentó, le daba pequeñas cucharadas que ella aceptaba sin objeción.

En cuanto terminaba de comer caía dormida profundamente, dormía sin soñar. Y en cuanto abría los ojos el corazón de Peeta palpitaba rápidamente, a pesar de que Katniss no hablaba y tenía la mirada un tanto ausente, el esperaba paciente a escucharla hablar.

Tendría la entrevista en menos de una semana y parecía comenzar a recomponerse. Pero Peeta notaba algo diferente en ella, claro, él sabía que ella no volvería siendo la misma, pero había algo en ella que le asustaba.

Katniss abrió los ojos, observando a su alrededor, no se sentía totalmente segura, incluso podía sentir como si alguien todavía quisiera matarla, observo a Peeta unos segundos –estaba completamente dormido- se movió un poco y noto que ya no tenía una correa atándola a la cama, se levanto lentamente y observo a Peeta mas detenidamente, le tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que si ella no se apresuraba él la mataría primero.

Se acerco a él lentamente, tomo el vaso que estaba en el pequeño mueble a un lado de su camilla y lo levanto entre sus manos para golpear a Peeta en la cabeza con este.

Peeta cayó al suelo inconsciente, Katniss se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a ahorcarlo, chillando por el miedo y por el dolor de haber caído sobre los vidrios rotos del vaso.

-¿Qué demonios?—grito Haymitch— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Haymitch la quito de encima de Peeta y dos avox aparecieron detrás de Haymitch y lo ayudaron a sujetarla. Mientras Haymitch corría a ver a Peeta, quien despertaba poco a poco con un poco de sangre en la cabeza, dos enfermeras se acercaron a Katniss con una jeringa enorme.

-No, por favor—Suplicaba Katniss –Pensé que sobreviviría.

Los avox obligaron a Katniss a recostarse en la cama y ayudaron a las enfermeras a inyectarla. Segundos después Katniss cayó completamente dormida.

Haymitch ayudo a Peeta a levantarse lentamente.

-¿Estás bien, chico?

Peeta solo asintió, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo dormido de Katniss. Su cara aún se veía con el ceño fruncido y asustada. Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Necesita que lo tratemos señor Mellark?

Pregunto una de las enfermeras.

-No, no ha sido nada, gracias.

Se quedó a su lado durante toda la noche, hasta que algo brillo en la mejilla de Katniss. Una lágrima, caía por su pálido rostro.

Katniss despertó aturdida debido a la medicación, su mirada ausente seguía clavada en su rostro, y esta vez a su lado, no se encontraba Peeta. No le pareció extraño, pues no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en la semana, no recordaba quién la había alimentado, quien la había vigilado día y noche.

Reviso su hombro y descubrió que no había ni una sola cicatriz en él y que ya nada le dolía. Toco rápidamente su cuello y noto una débil línea alrededor de él.

-¿Lista preciosa?

Haymitch apareció en la entrada de la habitación. Katniss corrió a abrazarla, a pesar de su extraña relación con el, verlo la hacía sentirse más cerca de casa.

-¿Dónde está Peeta?—pregunto asustada - ¿Lo veré pronto?

Haymitch la miro por unos instantes y dejo de abrazarla.

-Los doctores piensan, que lo más prudente es que no veas a Peeta por ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

-Por ahora no hablemos de eso, es mejor que vayas con Cinna para ver tu vestuario, y que escojan un gargantilla que cubra esa cicatriz sobre tu cuello.

-Pensé que no tendría ninguna.

-Pues nosotros también, pero esa era una cicatriz muy profunda y larga, hicieron de todo, pero parece que tardará más de una semana en desaparecer.

Haymitch le dio una palmadita en la espalda y la llevo con Cinna.

Cinna la esperaba, y en cuanto entro, noto la falta de brillo en su mirada, trato de bromear con ella para hacerla sonreír, pero lo único que conseguía era que ella solo asintiera. A pesar de su largo abrazo, no conseguía nada.

-Lo hice especialmente para ti, chica en llamas.

Al escuchar su apodo, cayó de espaldas en el piso, temblando, asustada, recordando quien había sido la última persona en haberla llamado así. Recordó claramente ver la sangre recorrer el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, lo siento ¿estás bien?

Katniss asintió y se incorporo rápidamente.

Cinna le mostro el vestido color turquesa, que brillaba en cuanto una luz lo tocaba, le enmarcaba la línea de los pechos, cosa que Katniss noto de inmediato.

-Ellos querían intervenir quirúrgicamente, pero Peeta no los dejo.

El nombre de Peeta la hizo temblar de nuevo.

El mismo Cinna la maquillo y peino. Al parecer no querían que Katniss tuviera más contacto humano del que fuese necesario.

-Bien, ya estas lista para tu entrevista, primero sale el equipo de belleza, después los estilistas, Haymitch y… y luego tu.

Katniss asintió. Cinna no se aparto de ella en ningún momento, y a pesar del miedo que el nombre de Peeta le producía a Katniss, no dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba verlo.

La dirigieron a una habitación oscura, en donde estaba su plataforma. Pronto sintió chorros de sudor recorrer su frente, y una jaqueca que amenazaba hacerla caer en cualquier momento, toco la gargantilla que Cinna le puso en el cuello y que ella no se molesto ni en ver. En cuanto lo toco reconoció la figura que colgaba de este, era un Sinsajo.

El himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar. Katniss escuchaba la voz de Caesar animando a la gente, trataba de concentrarse en su voz para no desmayarse. Escucho cuando presento a su equipo, a Effie, a Cinna, a Haymitch y por último a Peeta, en cuanto mencionaron el nombre de Peeta, el público rompió en llantos y silbidos, los aplausos ensordecieron el lugar. Estaban completamente eufóricos. La novia de Peeta Mellark, el mentor más codiciado del Capitolio, había hecho sobrevivir a Katniss Everdeen.

Finalmente Katniss escucho su nombre. La plataforma debajo de ella comenzó a moverse, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

Los aplausos la ensordecieron, las enormes luces la cegaron por completo, como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido dentro de ella una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro. Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes en cuanto levanto la mano en un puño en signo de victoria.

-¡Chica en llamas! ¡Chica en llamas!

Gritaban todos en la audiencia. Katniss bajo la mano rápidamente, su mirada se volvió más nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar débilmente y su voz se quebró al momento de saludar a Caesar.

-¡Bienvenida Katniss! ¡Vaya, vaya que si nos has dado un tremendo espectáculo este año!

Exclamo Caesar emocionado.

-¿No es cierto amigos?—la multitud respondió emocionada -¿Les parece si hacemos un recuento de los hechos?—La audiencia volvió a aplaudir eufórica.

La cámara tomaba los momentos más sangrientos y en un pequeño cuadro a un lado ponían la cara, indescifrable de Katniss, su cara estaba completamente pálida, pero no se le veía ninguna emoción. En el momento en el que la escena de Gauis hablando de ella y su relación con Peeta apareció, Katniss agacho la cabeza.

Peeta la miraba desde su asiento, esperando que no tuviera algún ataque ahí frente a todos, no le importaba lo que él sabía eran las siguientes escenas. Solo esperaba que Katniss no sufriera más de lo necesario, quería estar a su lado y tomar su mano para decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso era aún más peligroso.

Katniss seguía con la mirada gacha hasta que escucho la voz de Huck.

-¿Chica en llamas estás bien?

Su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato. La voz de Huck vibro dentro de su cabeza y se sintió en la arena de nuevo, miró a Caesar con miedo y después miro a la audiencia.

Peeta se levanto lentamente de su asiento cuando noto el cambio en Katniss, Haymitch y Cinna lo imitaron, pero Katniss se quedó inmóvil, inmóvil mirando hacia una cámara.

-Bien, Katniss, realmente fueron unos Juegos extremadamente emocionantes, tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte claro está.

Katniss asintió débilmente, sin dejar de ver hacia la cámara. Comenzaba a asustar al público.

-El tributo de tu distrito, Gauis…

La mirada de Katniss se despego de la cámara y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Hizo una confesión, que no se a ustedes público, pero a mí me dejo completamente impactado. ¿No es cierto, amigos?

El público respondió con ciertos grititos, murmullos y aplausos. Las cámaras se enfocaron en Peeta quien no dejaba de ver a Katniss.

-Dime, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Peeta Mellark?

Katniss tragó en seco, su mirada se encontró con la de Peeta y los temblores volvieron.

-Yo lo amo—susurro, la multitud estallo en expresiones de ternura –O al menos, eso creía.

La cara de Peeta palideció por completo, ¿a qué se refería con aquello? ¿Había dejado de amarlo?

Parecía que Caesar y el público se preguntaban lo mismo.

-¿Fue por Huck Roxen?

Katniss lo miro con odio, el no tenía ningún derecho a pronunciar el nombre de Huck, una persona como él no debería.

Katniss se levantó lentamente de su asiento, Caesar la miro asustado.

Peeta se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Huck, no era solo un chico, era un chico maravilloso, con un gran futuro.

Caesar la observo con la boca abierta. Katniss se agacho un poco para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-Y no creo que nadie, deba de hablar de él después de lo que paso con él.

La multitud quedo en silencio completamente, la mirada de Peeta demostraba su temor. Mientras que la de Katniss reflejaba ira.

-Bueno amigos—balbuceo Caesar – Parece que se nos ha terminado el tiempo…

Katniss no escucho ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Caesar después. No sabía lo que había hecho, el significado de sus palabras, su mirada desafiante, podría tener consecuencias graves.

_**Perdón que no había podido actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí, capitulo corto, pero espero les haya gustado. El fic esta a punto de terminar, aunque pienso hacer otro con una segunda parte, para que no se exalten, gracias por sus buenos deseos y seguir el fic. Por supuesto gracias por sus reviews. **_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap ;) **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19.**_

El público se miraba los unos con los otros, tardaron unos minutos en salir del lugar completamente, la mirada de Katniss aún denotaba rabia.

En cuanto todos salieron del lugar y le dieron a Katniss la indicación de retirarse, Haymitch corrió hacia ella.

-Katniss ¿qué acabas de hacer?

Pero parecía que el mismo interruptor que se había encendido en cuanto ella había pisado el escenario, se había apagado de nuevo.

Peeta se acerco un poco, pero Effie lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Por su bien, ahora no te acerques.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima entrevista?

Pregunto Peeta, rascándose la cabeza; nervioso

-En tres días.

Contesto Effie con el mismo tono de nerviosismo.

-No creo que este bien para entonces, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tal vez debas llamar a Finnick.

Los interrumpió Haymitch, mientras los tres observaban a Katniss irse, aferrada del brazo de Cinna.

-El tiene experiencia en esto de la locura.

Peeta lo miro dándole la razón, Effie replico que no había mejores doctores que los del Capitolio y Haymitch ponía los ojos en blanco cada que la escuchaba hablar.

-Como quieran, pero la necesito para dentro de tres días.

La mirada de Katniss seguía ausente en la pared, no veía nada más, pensaba en la muerte de Huck, y en la de Gauis, en la de Vibia y los otros tributos que agradecía, no había visto morir.

Tocaba el Sinsajo que caía sobre su cuello –del collar que Peeta le había obsequiado- No tocaba la comida, y tardaba un poco en tomar aire, sentía que todo a su alrededor se había apagado y que una luz enorme la enfocaba a ella, como si siguiera frente a una cámara.

Pensaba en casa, pero trataba de alejar los pensamientos, no eran buenos. Era Prim medio muerta de hambre, o Gale asesinado por algún agente de la paz. En su mente aparecía Peeta frecuentemente, recordaba sus días de silencio, sus días de indiferencia y sentía el pecho duro y frío, como si le insertaran una coraza que reemplazara su corazón.

Peeta sabía que Finnick estaba pronto a marcharse, así que no tenía tiempo, los mentores de los tributos perdedores se iban antes que los ganadores. Toco la puerta de su habitación varias veces y Annie la abrió.

-Peeta Mellark- lo abrazo.

-Hola Annie, ¿está Finnick?

-Se está duchando ¿está todo bien?

Peeta negó con la cabeza y le conto todo a Annie.

-Tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasará si no puede volver a verme?

-Déjame hablar con ella, tu habla con Finnick, tal vez el te ayude un poco.

Peeta asintió y Annie lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Míranos a nosotros, después de los Juegos yo también me sentía atrapada en una jaula, pero no podía parar de pensar en él. Él fue quién me ayudo a salir de esa prisión mental en la que me encontraba.

Peeta volvió a asentir.

-Haz lo que puedas Annie, te lo ruego.

Katniss seguía pensando en Peeta, en su primer beso, en las tardes caminando juntos de la mano, en esas sensación que se producía en su estomago cada vez que él le hablaba al oído, o besaba su cuello. Él era un hombre con experiencia y sabía cómo despertar ciertas sensaciones en Katniss.

Pero ella también había aprendido a hacer lo mismo con Peeta y eso le causaba un cosquilleo aún más grande. Saber que Peeta sonreía, hacía ciertos sonidos por ella le causaba cierto placer, aunque no alcanzaba para una sonrisa.

De pronto, en vez de ver a Peeta en sus pensamientos, vio a Huck y recordó el beso en la cueva. ¿Había sido real todo aquello? ¿El beso, cuando salvo su vida? ¿Todo había sido real?

El cuerpo de Annie asomo por la puerta de Katniss. Entro lentamente y la miro unos momentos.

-Hola Katniss.

Katniss no respondió.

Si en algo Annie era buena, era en la paciencia, en estar horas y horas, inmóvil mirando a la nada.

Se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama, miro hacia el mismo punto hacia el que Katniss miraba, y la acompaño en silencio.

Peeta lloraba, mientras Finnick palmeaba su espalda.

-Sé cómo te sientes, créeme que se que es el infierno.

-¿Cómo hiciste Finnick? ¿Cómo hiciste para poder seguir adelante?

-Porque la amo, el amor es lo que me hizo resistir aquella indiferencia.

-No sé si yo pueda.

Finnick negó con la cabeza.

-Le amas ¿no es cierto?

Peeta asintió.

-Ese amor, debe ser lo que los mantenga juntos, si no es físicamente, tal vez de alguna forma espiritual. Tal vez ella no te hable, o ni siquiera regrese a verte, que es una de las cosas que más duele. Pero a la larga, cuando despierte de ese trance en el que se encuentra, lo primero que verá serán tus ojos llenos de amor para ella, lo cuál será la mejor sensación de calidez que cualquier ser humano podría recibir.

Peeta observo sus facciones duras y su mandíbula apretada. Sabía que había despertado los recuerdos de Finnick.

-Gracias por todo esto.

Finnick asintió.

-Al igual que tu Peeta, estoy harto de todo esto.

Peeta se despidió rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación de Katniss. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Annie sentada al lado de Katniss tomándola de la mano.

-¿Interrumpo?

Pregunto Peeta, Annie negó con la cabeza y Katniss seguía con la mirada perdida.

Annie se levanto lentamente de la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Katniss.

-Sé que ella está pensando en ti.

Peeta solo asintió y se despidió de Annie.

Se sentó a un lado de Katniss, mirándola de vez en cuando y otras mirando al mismo punto que ella miraba.

Así paso una semana, una semana en la que Peeta alimentaba, bañaba y hablaba con Katniss. La semana en la que quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella sin hacerla sentirse más incomoda de lo que parecía.

Katniss casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía soñaba que estaba en la arena y era Vibia quien ganaba, pero a pesar de su inconsciencia, al despertar gritando aceptaba los abrazos y caricias de Peeta sin entender muy bien porque la reconfortaban tanto.

La semana terminó y era hora de la entrevista.

-No puede hacerlo Effie, no lo hará bien, ni siquiera creo que pueda caminar por sí sola.

-Lo siento Peeta, pero es mejor para todos que ella lo haga.

Peeta la miro molesto.

-Katniss, amor… tienes que levantarte -Susurro Peeta, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de ella. –Hoy tienes tu entrevista y tienes que asistir.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo siento hice todo lo que pude para que no asistieras.

Katniss se puso de pie y parecía mirarlo con furia, levanto una mano en el aire y le dio una bofetada.

Lo único que podía pasar por su mente era en que Peeta Mellark, no podía ayudarla en nada. Pero lo que Katniss no sabía, era que Peeta había logrado que pudiera faltar a la cena en casa del presidente Snow, que pudieran extender la fecha de la coronación hasta después de la segunda entrevista. Todo esto le había costado a Peeta, le había costado convertirse en la nueva imagen del Capitolio, paseos con la hija de Snow, entrevistas de las que siempre había huido y escándalos que se había tenido que inventar para entretener a la gente del Capitolio.

-Lo siento—susurro Peeta.

Katniss recobró el sentido entonces, era Peeta a quien realmente quería, lo que pensaba cuando veía el cielo y el río era en los ojos de Peeta, era en él en quien pensaba para poder sobrevivir.

Cinna entro a la habitación.

-Hola Katniss- dijo cautelosamente.- ¿Lista para tu último vestido?

Katniss no se movió, no podía manejar sus emociones. Lo único que quería era ver a Peeta y decirle cuanto lo amaba, esos cambios de ánimo estaba acabando con ella.

Cinna la desnudo precavidamente, le puso un vestido de color negro que caía en capas en la falda, le tapaba hasta las rodillas y relucía su escote. La falda era de una tela brillante que parecía ser pequeñas chispas.

Su maquillaje fue sencillo de un color neutro, solo sus labios eran de color rojo carmín y su cabello suelto caía en ondas, su cabeza estaba preparada para ser coronada.

Cinna tomo de la mano a Katniss y salieron juntos de la habitación, pero para Katniss todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, solo buscaba una cabellera rubia, una cabellera que la hiciera poder vivir otra vez.

Pero él no estaba.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

Chillo Effie al ver la marca roja en el rostro de Peeta.

-No es nada, con una pomada se me quita en segundos.

Effie solo asintió y se fue.

Se sentía sofocado, la marca en su rostro le ardía demasiado al igual que el pecho y la garganta, un ardor que sentía desde el distanciamiento de Katniss, un yunque enorme parecía caer sobre su abdomen y la falta de aire hacía que los dolores de cabeza volvieran más fuertes.

-Tienes que ser fuerte… por ella.

Se repitió a si mismo toda la tarde.

Katniss se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en su primera entrevista, una plataforma mohosa y sucia que hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Aún no había visto a Peeta y sentía que no podría hablar si no lo tuviera cerca. Escucho la voz de Caesar anunciando de la misma manera que antes a sus estilistas, a Effie y a sus mentores y finalmente a ella.

La plataforma comenzó a subir lentamente –parecía que más lento de lo normal- y Katniss a penas sentía que respiraba, escucho los aplausos y las luces del escenario la cegaron por completo. Caesar tuvo que ayudarla a tomar asiento.

-Hola de nuevo Katniss.

Katniss solo asintió.

"Katniss habla, habla" rogaba Peeta en su mente.

Después de otro doloroso recuento de los hechos Caesar volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Katniss, lo que todos queremos saber es, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo seguir con vida? ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración?

Katniss miro entre el público, un poco cegada por las luces quería distinguir al rubio entre la multitud, agacho la mirada y encontró sus ojos azules, por unos segundos recordó todo, el cepillando su cabello, dándole de comer, hablándole de cuanto la amaba y todo lo que la esperaría, a él pasando una esponja húmeda por su cuerpo desnudo. Era Peeta…

-Peeta…- murmuró Katniss.

La multitud cayó en gritos de ternura y comprensión, los aplausos comenzaron y el enfoque en Peeta fue inmediato.

-¿Quieren que pase con nosotros, amigos?

La multitud grito más animada. Colocaron una pequeña silla a un lado de Katniss y lo obligaron a subir.

Subió con miedo, temía que la gente descubriera la situación de Katniss, temía que la gente lo viera, siempre tenía miedo de que la gente lo viera.

Se sentó a un lado de Katniss y esta acaricio suavemente su mano. Peeta sintió el cálido contacto y pudo notar que el brillo volvía a los ojos de Katniss, era inevitable, un beso era inevitable.

Acerco sus labios a los suyos y al sentir el aliento de Katniss la quemazón en su garganta se apago por completo, al sentir que ella le correspondía el yunque en su abdomen desapareció.

La multitud entusiasmada y exaltada debido a la romántica escena los saco de su pequeña burbuja.

-Basta chicos, basta, hay niños viendo.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

La entrevista siguió y Caesar pregunto por Huck, pero en ese tipo de preguntas Katniss solo agachaba o asentía la cabeza.

Pregunto sobre el romance entre ellos dos y como seguirían las cosas cuando regresaran a casa. Caesar jamás toco los rumores sobre Peeta, ni los escándalos que había provocado en una semana.

Se despidieron cordialmente y Peeta con Caesar acordaron volver a tener una charla así el próximo año, Katniss solo se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fueron.

_**Perdonen la tardanza, espero les guste el cap. Como ya les había dicho el fic ya va a terminar pero habrá una continuación. **_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap ;) **_


	20. Final

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Por ahora…**_

En cuanto salieron del escenario, estaban tomados de las manos, Katniss había vuelto a tener la mirada ausente, pero esta vez no soltaba la mano de Peeta, este era su único soporte y base para seguir de pie.

Caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, listos con la ropa que Cinna les había seleccionado especialmente. Los trajes eran de color dorado, hacían a Katniss lucir un poco más morena, pero el color gris de sus ojos brillaba y resaltaba con más esplendor. Sus zapatos eran casi de la misma altura que los de Effie, pero al parecer no importaba, porque tomada de la mano de Peeta se sostenía como una roca.

No se habían dirigido palabra desde la entrevista y solo se habían soltado de la mano en el momento de arreglarlos y vestirlos. La mayoría a su alrededor hacía exclamaciones de ternura al ver que no se separaban casi en ningún momento.

Pero Peeta tenía miedo, miedo de su ausencia y de su falta de contacto, tenía miedo de que cuando tomaba su mano se imaginara a Huck y no a él, y también tenía miedo de lo que diría Snow, no había hecho el trabajo que él había encargado y aún así Katniss había ganado. Se las cobraría después y peor, eso era lo que más se temía Peeta.

Cinna le dio los toques finales al maquillaje de Katniss y escucharon finalmente a la multitud emocionada en las calles por ver finalmente la coronación de su nueva ídolo ¡La chica en llamas!

Salieron juntos del enorme edificio y una carroza con caballos negros los esperaba afuera. Peeta y Katniss subieron en ella, juntos, sin soltarse de la mano.

En cuanto pasaban una calle, la carroza se llenaba de flores y otros regalos. Katniss hacía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa aunque en su interior no sabía lo que pasaba.

Pero Peeta, sentía el corazón latiendo con más fuerza que nunca, su interior se estremecía ante la idea de ver a Snow tan cerca de Katniss, con su aliento a rosas y sangre, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Llegaron finalmente frente a la enorme mansión de Snow, no podían escuchar mucho de lo que decía el presidente debido a los gritos de emoción de la gente al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Es un honor, tener a tan valiente ganadora, con un excelente tino- la multitud rio –y una excelente historia de amor.

Katniss estaba sentada en una enorme silla de oro, con Peeta parado a un lado de ella. El presidente le hizo una señal para que se levantara, pero Katniss tenía la mirada perdida en la corona.

-Vamos cariño, tienes que levantarte.

Murmuro Peeta en su oído.

Katniss se levanto lentamente y una lágrima cayó por su rostro. La multitud emocionada pensó que fue por la emoción, pero era por todos esos recuerdos, esos asesinatos, las muertes, el dolor, la pérdida, el miedo, las atrocidades de las que en unas semanas había sido testigo.

Era el premio hacia la muerte lo que hacía que llorara.

Snow se veía intimidante, su cuerpo recto y su voz profunda y sombría hacían que a Katniss le temblaran las manos, su aliento era algo que Katniss había olido antes pero no sabía identificar que, solo sabía que le repugnaba. Su boca era bastante roja, un rojo color de la sangre.

-Por el honor que darás a tu distrito.

Miró la corona y en cuanto Snow la tomo en sus manos y la puso en su cabeza se creó un silencio, unos segundos incómodos de silencio.

El himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar, la gente a aplaudir y vitorear.

-¡Alto!

El silencio volvió. Katniss retiro la corona de sus manos y la partió a la mitad.

-Por aquellos, que no debieron de haber muerto.

La gente queda en pánico, las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de todos, incluso de la de Peeta. Peeta se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo evitándole las miradas de la gente, y de Snow.

La mirada de Snow era una mezcla de sorpresa e ira. Una enorme mueca de algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, asustando aun más a Peeta.

-Bueno, espero verlos con más actos heroicos en unos meses.

La gente del público abandono el lugar en silencio, incluso Peeta y Katniss corrieron en silencio.

-¡Katniss!

Haymitch tomo a la chica de los hombros.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Déjala.

Peeta trato de empujarlo, pero Haymitch no podía soltarla, nunca había demostrado poseer tanta fuerza.

-Solo dije la verdad- exclamo Katniss en un sollozo –Nadie debió de haber muerto.

-A nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad.

Cinna corrió hacia ellos y ayudo a Peeta a quitarlo de encima de Katniss.

-No lo entiendes, morirá, ya no tiene escapatoria, su arena es todo Panem en este momento.

-Escaparemos.

-¡Peeta Mellark! Espero haber mal interpretado lo que has dicho.

Grito Effie detrás de ellos.

-Effie, ¿has visto lo que ha hecho?

Effie evito mirar a Katniss.

-No solo se ha rebelado contra el Capitolio al no aceptar totalmente la corona, los ha hecho quedar mal, preciosa los has hecho quedar como unos asesinos y si crees que la Arena en la que has estado es una de las peores cosas que has vivido…

-Basta ¡la estas asustando!

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron totalmente al igual que su boca, lo imagino entonces, a Prim muriendo de hambre, a Gale muerto, a Peeta alejado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo peor, que podrían hacer?

Balbuceo Katniss.

-Basta, Katniss, no tienes porque escucharlo, no sabe lo que dice.

-¡Claro que lo sé, tu también lo sabes Peeta!

La mirada de Haymitch se volvió dura y fría.

-No podrás esconderte, no habrá escapatoria. Te vigilaran, esperaran el momento perfecto y…- junto sus manos en una palmada –No habrá rastro de ti preciosa.

Katniss cayó sobre sus rodillas, pensando en lo que le habían dicho, ahora la vigilarían, no podría cazar, no iría al quemador, no podría hablar con Gale, ni siquiera con Peeta.

Escuchaba que la voz de Peeta la llamaba pero ahora todo parecía muy lejano, quería regresar y retractarse pero era demasiado tarde.

-Katniss Everdeen.

La voz que hacía temblar a su novio se escucho detrás de ella.

-¿Me permitirían un momento a solas con la señorita Everdeen?

Peeta lo miro por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no puede estar sola, no se encuentra bien.

-Lo siento Peeta, querido amigo. Tengo que hablar con ella y tu presencia no es requerida.

Tomo a Katniss del brazo y antes de que Peeta pudiera detenerlo dos agentes de la paz lo detuvieron a él.

-Por lo que he visto hoy, señorita Everdeen –la soltó suavemente –A usted le gusta dar excelentes shows.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo entendido que tiene una hermana pequeña ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

-Disculpe, no he escuchado ¿Cuál es su nombre? –la voz de Snow se volvió más fría y áspera.

-Prim- al decir el nombre de su pequeña hermana, de su patito, la garganta le quemo –Primrose.

-Lindo nombre, la he visto, no se parece en nada usted, no como su amigo. Un amigo con el que he de decir no ha estado haciendo cosas muy buenas.

La mirada de Katniss se levanto y por primera vez desde que había visto a Snow lo miro a los ojos.

-Si señorita Everdeen, lo he visto todo, le recomiendo que ande con cuidado. El señor Mellark, aunque no lo aparente también parece ser una persona frágil. Aunque en estos juegos, me ha sorprendido la desfachatez con la que se ha desentendido de usted.

-¿Qué dice?

Katniss no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Después entenderá todo por usted misma.

Snow se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Muy lindo el nombre de Prim, muy lindo. Por ahora, debería pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Una sonrisa sínica cruzó su rostro y se fue.

Peeta llego unos minutos después y la ayudo a subir al auto que ya los esperaba.

Escuchar el nombre de su hermana salir de aquellos asquerosos labios había provocado que el corazón de Katniss hirviera, sus venas quemaban sus brazos y sus piernas y en sus ojos parecían aparecer llamas de verdad. Nadie podía meterse con su hermana, ni siquiera el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Se acostó en la cama que le habían asignado sin siquiera quitarse la ropa o molestarse en despedirse de Peeta.

Durmió sin soñar nada y al despertarse no encontró a Peeta a su lado. Se levanto de la cama y reviso los vagones buscándolo.

-¿Katniss…?- pregunto somnoliento, incorporándose rápidamente -¿está todo bien cariño?

Katniss no respondió y se acostó a un lado de Peeta. El la acurruco entre sus brazos y acaricio su espalda, consolando aquellos sollozos y aceptando las lágrimas que caían sobre su pecho desnudo. Katniss lo abrazaba con fuerza, y aun sin decir nada sentía que lo expresaba todo.

Peeta beso su frente.

-Todo estará bien, ya vamos a casa. Te enseñaré a hacer pasteles, caminaremos juntos de la mano otra vez. Todo será como antes.

Pero Peeta sabía que no era cierto, no tenía la certeza de saber que pasaría, una lágrima de impotencia cayó de sus ojos.

Así fue toda la noche, dos enamorados llorando abrazados, el uno con el otro, agarrando lo que los mantenía con vida, tomando el aliento del otro para poder respirar, sin decir palabra y al mismo tiempo entendiéndolo todo.

El sonido del tren deteniéndose despertó a Katniss, quien se encontraba abrazada aún de Peeta, se levanto rápidamente y miro por la ventana, reconocía todo aquello y alguna que otra cara esperando fuera sonriente, también le parecía conocida.

Despertó a Peeta bruscamente y fue corriendo a su cuarto, en donde la ropa que Effie le había elegido la esperaba, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y respiro por última vez aquel aire aprénsate, asomo su cabeza por la puerta, seguida de Peeta y vio una cabellera rubia que se movía con el viento.

Su hermana aplaudía fuertemente, a un lado de ella estaba Gale que aplaudía de la misma manera, aunque parecía que todos aplaudían igual, la mirada de Katniss se perdió en ella

"Muy lindo el nombre de Prim, muy lindo. Por ahora, debería pasar mucho tiempo con ella."

El corazón de Katniss volvía a latir con fuerza, Peeta la tomo de la mano y noto su mirada.

-Ya estamos en casa Katniss, ahora todo estará bien.

-Por ahora…

_**FIN **_

_Ultimo capitulo, pero recuerden que habrá continuación. Ya empecé a escribirla, quiero agradecerles por los follows, favs y reviews y por sus sugerencias y ayuda, buenos deseos y críticas, sus elogios y su apoyo. Nos leemos en otra historia._

_Hungergirrl * _


End file.
